Living The Life
by AllForLoganBTR
Summary: When a new girl moves to the Palm Woods and sees the guys of Big Time Rush, she falls for Logan. They soon fall for each other, but she faces trouble with an old friend. She wants to tell him how she feels, but how can she when he's oblivious? Logan/OC.
1. I Gotta Put Myself Forwards

**I'm back! I made another story and I've decided that I'm going to use the same OCs because they're easier to work with for me. This story is completely different from my other one... except for the pairings. I've worked hard on this, so please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alexandra walked into the complex and headed towards the front desk.<p>

"Welcome to the Palm Woods," the man said, his overly sarcastic enthusiasm only pissing her off. "How can I help you?"

She put on her best smile and tried to act happy.

"I called earlier and booked an apartment under Hammond."

"Ah, yes. I remember you."

She smirked and nodded. "Glad to see you do."

He handed her a key card. "You'll be in 2K. Have a Palm Woods day."

She rolled her eyes and walked away, lugging her suitcase and duffel bag behind her. She seriously despised that man.

She pressed the 'up' arrow on the elevator and stepped to the side just in case something came barreling out. She didn't want a repeat of what happened when her cousin left her dog in there...

Alex was snapped out of her thoughts as the elevator dinged, signaling that it had stopped at the lobby. The doors slid open and out walked four guys. They were all really hot. The first was tall, blonde and had stunning jade eyes which you could really see, if you could get past his bushy eyebrows. The next was tall also, his sandy hair perfectly styled. He was combing it as he walked past her, gazing into a handheld mirror to which he smiled. The third boy was shorter, a helmet on his head as he dashed out of the elevator. He hit the wall with a thud and no one seemed fazed. He popped back up, patting the black helmet twice, his brown eyes glistening with excitement as he followed the other two guys that had passed her. And the last boy looked quite timid. He was paler than the others, his short, dark brown hair a large contrast to his skin tone. He carried a large book, the cover reading, "_Greatest Doctors if the Twentieth Century_". He was stunning in all, and normally, she makes fun of guys in sweater vests, but he could make it work. He looked up from his book and flashed her a lopsided smile. She blushed and smiled back, watching him as he followed the others out the door and into a large white limo that was waiting in the parking lot. She followed it with her eyes until it was out of sight and then let out a heavy sigh. She needed to find out his name.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Alex finished unpacking her things and sat down on the tan couch. She flicked on the TV, a repeat episode of Castle airing. She watched intently and grabbed her sketch pad and a pencil, trying to recreate the image of the boy that she couldn't get out of her head.

She swooped the hair up, slightly making the style a faux-hawk. She drew his smile, the one he flashed as he stepped into the lobby, the crooked one. She loved how it tilted slightly to the left, his adorable dimples appearing on his cheeks. She thought his eyes were brown, she was pretty sure. Alex drew the button nose and his eyebrows, the color actually matching his hair color. She finished it up and tore the page out, hanging it on the tan wall of her living room.

**«The next day»**

Alex grabbed her backpack and stepped into the Palm Woods school, the small room holding about thirty kids. She sat in the middle row on the far left, hoping to not sit next to some creepy kid. She was there fairly early, only five others in the room and the teacher, Ms. Collins, writing the assignment on the chalkboard. Alex reached down and pulled out a purple pen and a notebook, copying down the notes for Advanced Math.

The rest of the students piled into the room, taking their seats and copying the notes. Alex sighed and flipped to a new page, drawing an eye on the white paper and initialing it, before doodling all around the rest of the space. She took a deep breath and caught a whiff of cologne, the smell of Dolce in her nose. She smiled, images of her crush back home filling her mind. He used to wear that cologne. Her eyes started to water, but she held back the tears. She was homesick, but she wouldn't cry here, she would later. She tried to calm herself and took another deep breath, the cologne stronger than before. Then she heard it. A laugh, an angelic laugh, like music. Alex turned her head and her mind numbed. It was him, the boy from yesterday. He had his "_Greatest Doctors of the Twentieth Century_" book on his desk, along with a black pen and a Trigonometry textbook. His head was turned and he was talking to the taller brunette, who had a comb in his hand. Alex could see the taller one keep glancing at her and she knew her face was red.

"James, pay attention," Ms. Collins scolded. The taller gave a small smile in Alex's direction before turning his head back to the board.

Class drifted by quickly, Alex was seriously considering running out from her homesickness. The boy next to her reminded her too much. His scent, his smile, his chicken-scratch handwriting, his _FUCKING_ pen. Her crush used to use the same pen. She sighed and the bell was about to ring when Ms. Collins gasped.

"I almost forgot! We have a new student!" he pointed toward Alex who gave an uneasy smile and a wave. "Her name is Alexandra Hammond and she just moved here from Florida, but she's originally from New Jersey!"

Alex sighed. Of course she would tell them where she was from.

"Now," the teacher continued, "Here are your partners for the science project." She read off the names, pairing everyone off. "And lastly, Alex and James."

The tall brunette from earlier looked over at Alex and smiled a dazzling smile, an _award-winning_ smile.

The bell rung and everyone got up and rushed out, except for Alex, James, and the raven that had sat between the other two in class. James walked up to Alex as she packed her things.

"Hey," he said coolly, "I'm James Diamond."

Alex looked up from the notebook she was slipping into her backpack and smiled shyly. "I'm Alex."

He cocked his head to his left. "You don't talk much, do you?"

Alex sighed. "You don't spend two seconds away from a mirror, do you?"

"That was a good one," the raven said, getting up with his bag and smiling before heading out the door.

James grumbled and watched Alex stand, clutching a sketchbook in her right arm and try to lift her bag. James leaned down to pick it up for her and threw it over his shoulder. Alex looked grateful but stopped.

"You got that?" she asked.

James smiled. "I'm a big boy. I can take this."

Alex threw her hands up in defense and walked out the door, holding it open for James.

"So, _partner_, what do you wanna do for the pro—"

"Design," she interrupted. "I want to do design. Like, show the different types: architecture, product, medical, fashion."

James's eyes lit up as she said fashion and he nodded in agreement as they approached the elevator.

The pair stepped into 2K, James putting everything on the couch. "Wow."

Alex turned. "Hmm?"

"You're an artist?"

She nodded, watching as he scanned her artwork that she had hung on the walls.

"You're very good," he said, stopping to inspect the drawing of the raven-haired boy. "What's this?"

He took the paper down and Alex panicked. "Wait!" she yelled, lunging at his arm. He held her back as he looked at the drawing and smiled. "Got your eye on someone, eh?" He raised his eyebrows a couple times.

She knew her face was red and she sighed. "Fine. It's just—he reminds me of my old crush back home. And I guess I miss him a little."

James pinned the picture back up and turned to Alex. "Aww," he said, seeing the sadness in her eyes. He reached a hand up and cupped her cheek. "I wonder if this will make you feel better."

He leaned down and their lips met and to his surprise, she kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her waist, pulling her close. He nabbed her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged on it, earning a small gasp from her.

"James," she breathed. "That was amazing. You're so—"

"Hot?" He interrupted. "I know."

Alex sighed. "You would."

James smiled and grabbed her arm. "Come on," he said.

She was confused as he pulled her back out of the apartment. "Where are we going?"

"Next door to where I live. I need something."

"And I have to go with you?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I want you to meet my buds."

James knocked on the door of 2J three times before a blonde boy answered it. "Hey James," he said, opening the door wider for the pair to walk in. "_HELLOOO_, new girl."

James rolled his eyes. "Kendall, pick your jaw up off the floor. This is Alex," he stated, motioning to her.

She gave a small smile and shook Kendall's hand, the blondie smiling goofily.

"Come here," James called, making Alex turn around and gasp.

"Whoa! This place is awesome!"

The apartment was large, equipped with dome hockey, a flat screen, orange couches, and a swirly slide.

James laughed and grabbed her hand. "I think that everyday. Now, come here."

She nodded and followed the brunette around a corner and into a room, making her stop dead in her tracks. The raven was sitting on his bed, textbook open, notebook in his lap.

"Oh," James said, making the boy look up. "This is Alex."

He smiled and reached a hand out, Alex taking it, mind racing. "I'm Logan."

Her hand was on fire from the electricity running through it. Logan gazed at her and she knew he felt it too, but he ignored it.

"Alex?" Logan raised an eyebrow at the girl.

She snapped back to reality and smiled. "Huh? Oh, sorry, hi."

James smirked at how she stumbled over her words as he pulled his notebook from his desk drawer. "I'll be right back," he said to the two others and walked out of the room when he saw them nod, Alex's eyes wide from the alone time she got to spend with Logan.

"So," Logan started. "You're from Jersey?"

Alex sighed. "Yes."

"And you hate that everyone knows because they'll ask you for a Jersey accent?"

Alex looked at him. "Exactly! How'd you guess?"

He chuckled. "Well, we all came from Minnesota to here, but before I moved to Minnesota, I used to live in a place called North Richland Hills in Texas. Everyone wanted me to do a country accent, and I don't have one! So, I ended up making up one."

Alex blushed and smiled. "Could I hear it?"

"Only if I can hear your Jersey accent," he smirked.

Alex sat on the edge of his bed. "Fine," she looked at him and quickly added, "but I asked you first!"

He smiled. "What do you want me to say?"

She tapped her chin. "Um...ah! Howdy_ y'all_! My name is Logan—"

"Mitchell," he interrupted.

"Right," she cleared her throat. "Howdy_ y'all_! My name is Logan Mitchell and I'm from yonder _Texas_!"

"Alright," he said. "Here goes."

He said the sentence with a bad country accent and Alex laughed, clutching her stomach and rolling onto her back on his bed. Logan started laughing too, not at himself, but the girl's laugh. She was pretty, her curly brown hair strewn across the bed to frame her face, her brown eyes glistening with joy and her smile brightening the room. But she was James's, or so he thought, from the way she came in with him, hands clasped together, the way they looked at each other. He smiled, happy for her and for his best friend, but kind of sad because she would never go for him. James always got the girls, so why would she go for Logan?

"Alex, come here! We can work in here!" James yelled from the living room.

Alex smiled at Logan. "It was really nice meeting you."

"Same," Logan replied, returning the smile. "And I get that Jersey accent next time."

She shook her head. "_Whatevah_. I'll _tawk_ to you later."

She winked and walked out, Logan smiling and laughing at the last sentence in her accent. She did it so well.

Alex was having a mini spazz attack inside.

_'I just winked at Logan!_' she thought, smiling to herself as she stepping into the living room to see James at the dining room table with markers and poster board all set out.

"I got your backpack from your apartment because you left it unlocked and I didn't want to make you go back over," he said.

She smiled and gave him a hug. "Thanks."

"No problem," he replied, lifting her chin. She looked at him and he pressed him lips to hers sweetly. She smiled into it and he pulled away, looking up at him. "Let's get to work."

He nodded and the pair sat at the table, planning their poster. Little did they know, Logan had seen the whole thing, peeking around the corner instead of walking out to get something like his original plan was. He sighed in defeat and trudged back to his room.

_'I knew I didn't stand a chance.'_

He sat on the end of his bed and pledged he would show no interest. He told himself he wouldn't make any move. He would wait it out, until she was free, then he would go for it. But for now, he was single, and open to anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I think this is going to be cliche, but I'll try not to make it! PLease review! I THRIVE ON THEM!<strong>

**-A**


	2. When I Put My Arms Around Ya

**A/N: Hey all! I've been busy and I finally got around to this! I had a bit of writers block but it's all better now. My other story is much more popular and I had been getting lots of demands to update that one so I did but I promise I'll try and update this one sooner! As soon as school let's out, I have to whole summer to write!**

**Disclaimer: Not yet.**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

_AllForCarlosBTR_

_waterwicca_

_jchamberz_

_Dinochickendays101_

_Nicoleeeee-wuvs-you_

_BadLuckGrl13_

_Starlightshines15_

_tigerlilyweasley_

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"And there you have it. Architecture and fashion are both part of design, along with animation and medical machines, helping save people's lives. Thank you," Alex said, the rest of the class clapping. She'd been here about two weeks and everyone was so friendly. They all liked her, which was a plus, and James was her self-proclaimed boyfriend, per say.<p>

"Bandanas for everyone!" James yelled, throwing bandanas out into the crowd, making sure everyone got a part in the new fashion statement.

Alex rolled her eyes and stepped back to her desk, sitting next to Logan. He offered a small smile and looked back at James, who was still tossing bandanas all over the room. She laughed and slid down in her chair, waiting for the bell to ring, signaling that the day was over. Ms. Collins told James to sit down and stop disrupting the class. He flashed her his award-winning smile and walked over to Alex, kissing the top of her head before taking his seat on the opposite side of Logan. James slapped him on the back before zipping up his backpack just as the bell rang. Everyone rushed out of the room, James throwing an arm around Alex and walking out the door as Ms. Collins reminded them of their math homework. They ascended in th elevator and soon enough, appeared outside of 2K.

"I'll see you later," James whispered in Alex's ear.

She giggled. "If I ever get through my damn Trig homework. I suck at it. Do you think someone will respond to a tutoring ad in the paper if I post one?"

James shrugged. "I'll help by looking for people that are interested."

She smiled and kissed his cheek before turning inside her apartment and closing the door. "Thanks," she whispered as the door squeaked shut.

James walked into 2J and threw his stuff on the floor in his and Logan's room as soon as he got in there. Logan was on his bed, working on his Trigonometry homework. He heard James sigh and he looked up at him. "You chill?"

James shook his head before placing it in his hands. "She needs a tutor. I _want_ to get her a good tutor for Trig."

Logan's face lit up. "I'll do it."

"You would?" James questioned.

Logan nodded.

"You know you're amazing, right?"

Logan smiled and grabbed his homework. "I know."

He stepped out of 2J and over to 2K, knocking lightly on the door. Alex opened it and her eyes widened at looking at the brunette before her.

"Hi," she said, face heating up as he flashed a lopsided smile.

"James said you needed a tutor?"

She let out a sigh of relief. "Yes, thank god! I was about to put an ad in the paper. How much do you charge?" she asked, letting Logan into her cozy apartment, just anxious to get closer to the gorgeous brunette.

He set his books on the dining room table and shook his head. "Nothing."

Alex turned to face him. "You _can't_ be serious."

"I am. No big deal. I'll tutor you for free."

A smile spread across her face and she wanted to simply hug him, but he didn't like her like that, or so she thought. He smiled also and opened his textbook.

"I have to grab my binder. I'll be right back," Alex said, whirling out of the room.

Logan picked his things up and sat on the couch with them, taking a deep breath and digging through the pages of the textbook to find where he put his homework. He glanced up and did a double take at the picture on the wall. It was of him, in what looked like the lobby, flashing a crooked grin, the same one he was wearing now as he inspected the drawing. He stood and got closer, seeing the shading underneath his chin, the glint of light on his eyes, the way his hair curved up. He pulled his phone out and snapped a picture before sitting back down on the couch and pulling his homework out of his textbook. He heard footsteps and turned to see Alex emerge from her room and walk into the kitchen with a green binder in hand.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

He smiled. "Sure."

Alex grabbed him a soda and herself one before heading over to the couch and sitting next to Logan. She could smell the Dolce he was wearing and it smelled so inviting, so delicious, she wanted to reach over and nuzzle her face into his neck, the baby hairs on the back of his head tickling her nose. Her heart ached when she caught a whiff of the cologne again and glanced over to see him scribbling down problem. She pictured her crush back home, Eli, with his sandy brown hair, his dark blue eyes, his pink lips. She blinked back tears at the thought of how she left, how their relationship was. He was her best friend and she loved him, but it wasn't a friendship that ended well.

She sighed as Logan brought her out of her trance, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Did you get all that?"

She slowly nodded, even though she hadn't caught one word, and he handed her a paper with a problem written on it. Their fingers brushed and Alex felt a shock race through her arm, the jolt of energy making her calmly look at Logan. He met her eyes for a second and looked away, taking his hand with him as he grabbed the soda on the table in front of him.

Alex stared down at the sheet of paper, the triangle staring blankly back at her as its area remained unknown.

"Need help? You looked like you zoned out before," Logan said, glancing at Alex.

She nodded and pushed the paper toward him, watching as he scribbled in some numbers and formulas.

"If you need the height and you don't have it, how do you find it?"

Logan looked at Alex. She shrugged. "Um...make a variable?"

"No," he responded. "You draw a line perpendicular to the base, making a right angle. This is already a right triangle, so you don't need to do that, okay?"

She nodded, watching as he erased a speck on the corner of the paper. "Now, if this angle is 90°," he pointed to the right angle on the triangle, "and this is 30°," he pointed to the bottom corner of the triangle, "what is the remaining angle?"

Alex easily replied, "60 degrees."

Logan nodded. "Right. These are special right triangles."

While Logan continued to explain the importance of the triangle, Alex zoned out again. She was in awe at how knowledgeable this boy was, how focused he was when he spoke, how in-the-zone he was as he went over the problems, scribbling down formulas as he went. This didn't go unnoticed by Logan, though. The brunette quickly realized she had started to daydream as she trained her gaze on him. Her brown eyes stared right through him, making him stare back into her mesmerizing eyes.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Logan stepped back into 2J around 7 pm to find James sprawled across the couch and Kendall next to him with a bowl of popcorn in his lap. The movie was playing on the flatscreen, the sound of gunfire and angry shouts erupting from the speakers.

"So how was tutoring?" James asked, not tearing his eyes from the film.

Logan took a deep breath. "Good. She understands it now."

"Good to hear," James replied.

"Ooh, Logie's got himself a woman," Kendall teased.

Logan simply sighed. "No, she's just a friend."

Kendall scoffed. "If you say so."

Logan rolled his eyes and returned to his bedroom, closing the door and pulling his phone out of his pocket. He pulled up the drawing that Alex had drawn and set it as his screensaver, staring at the beauty of the artwork. He smiled and stood up, slipping his phone back in his pocket. He walked around the room, in search of his "Greatest Doctors of the Twentieth Century" book, realizing he had probably left it at Alex's.

He sighed and walked back out of his apartment and over to hers, lightly tapping on the door. He heard a faint, "Come in," and opened the door to see Alex hunched over a sketchpad, drawing what looked like a two hands forming a heart. She glanced up, wiping a tear from her face, and gave a weary smile.

"What's up?"

"I came for my book, but are you okay?" he asked, sitting next to her.

She shook her head and placed her face in her hands. "I'm so homesick, I miss everyone, I really do."

Logan placed a hand on her knee and she sniffled and picked her head up. "Don't worry you have us."

"Thank you so much, for everything. I mean, I haven't known you and they other guys for that long, but you've all been so nice and-and made me feel happy," she whispered, voice cracking occasionally.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Why?" he asked, following her out of the school and to her VW bug._

_She turned to face him, standing in the middle of the empty parking lot, the scent of his Dolce cologne wafting across her face. "Because I want to."_

_"You're never gonna get anywhere," Eli replied, rolling his eyes._

_Alex tightened her jaw. "You don't know that."_

_"I **KNOW** that you always carry that fucking pencil everywhere and draw on everything. And I also **KNOW** that Los Angeles is for actors and singers, not artists."_

_Alex swallowed thickly. "Y'know what? I don't need your two cents. I'm doing what I want to. If you don't like it, then get the hell outta my way." She took a deep breath and stared into his dark blue eyes. He shook his head. "Whatever. I can't help you when your stubborn ass blocks out the rest of the world."_

_"Since when is 'thinking for yourself' blocking out the rest of the world?" She was trying to be nice and not snap. She knew he didn't mean it, he couldn't mean it...right? He'd been with her through everything and she loved him, really **LOVED** him. This was just a phase._

_Anger flashed through Eli's eyes. "Oh, wait...you probably didn't tell your parents either, did you? Or you threw the idea out there and they beat you! Is that it?"_

_That was the last straw. Tears flowed down Alex's face and she clenched he teeth. "Yeah, that's it. Happy now? I'm glad I'm leaving. That way, I never have to hear you even **TRY** to apologize." She opened the car door and hopped in, staring the car and pulling out of there, heading straight to the trainstation so she could get her car on the autotrain before it left._

_END FLASHBACK_

Alex looked up at Logan and he looked back, a sorrowful expression on his face. He did want to see her like this. He wanted to wrap her in a tight embrace and make her tears stop flowing, but he had to remember, she was James's.

She wanted to hug him, pull him close, sob into his shoulder, but he wasn't like that. He obviously wasn't like that. She stood up and wiped her tears, although she could feel them coming again. Logan stood as well, looking down at her to see if she was okay. He looked up at him, and figured, _'Screw it.'_

The stepped forward and looped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. "I miss them so much," she whispered.

Logan was stunned, but wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know, I know."

He leaned his head on top of hers and let her cry, rubbing soothing circles in her back the whole time. Her whole body was shaking, as if someone had thrown her on the ground and beaten her, making her scared to go to anyone for support. All he wanted to do was grab her face an kiss her, but he reminded himself that it wasn't an option, as long as James was in the picture. He would have his chance, though. Good things come to those who wait.

Alex just needed to smell him. His cologne was enough. But, it wasn't just cologne she smelled. It was his Dolce and vanilla and musk, everything that simply screamed_ LOGAN_, and it was delightful. It reminded her that she needed to let go of the past, forget about all that, because this was the start of a new life. She needed new friends, new memories, and most importantly, a new family.

She sniffled and pulled away, both of them missing the contact. Alex sniffled and took a deep breath before wiping her eyes. "Stay here," she said, walking into the bathroom.

Logan simply sat on the couch, twiddling his thumbs, until Alex's phone rang. It buzzed on the table, a ringtone he recognized because _HE_ was singing.

_"And nothing even matters, eh, and nothing even matters. They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us, oh whoa, and nothing even matters, oh, nothing even matters..."_

"Can you answer it please?" came the muffled question from behind the bathroom door.

Logan picked it up and hit the_ 'Answer'_ button before putting it to his ear.

"Hammond residence."

_"Hello? Hi. Uh, can I speak to Alex please?"_ the voice was deep, definitely a guy.

Logan thought of a response. "She isn't available at the moment, can I take a message?"

The man on the end of the line sighed. _"Of course she isn't,"_ he muttered. _"Just tell her that Eli called. That he has something important to tell her."_

"Will do that," Logan answered. "Have a nice day."

_"Bye."_

Logan looked around the apartment. _'He sounded awfully agitated that she didn't answer. Hmph.'_

Alex came out of the bathroom and wiped her hands on a dishtowel to dry them. "Who was it?"

"Someone named Eli. Said he needed to tell you something important."

Tears threatened to fall but she blinked them away. "Well, if he couldn't tell you, then it obviously wasn't important enough."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done! Sorry for the long time without an update. I hope this makes up for it! I need my reviews please!**

**CLICK THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE!**

**—A «3**


	3. Forget About Our Past

**A/N: Hello! I've been working on this all week so I hope you like it! I'm working on a 'Big Time Letters' project where I'm taking wooden letters and Big Time Rush-ing them. I'll post the finished product on Twitter when I'm done with them if you wanna see! **

**Disclaimer: I WISH I OWNED THEM.**

**Big Time Thanks to all my reviewers:**

_BadLuckGrl13_

_waterwicca_

_AllForCarlosBTR_

_PrincessMoscovitz_

_Bigtimebitch_

_Daniela_

_tigerlilyweasley_

_btrluver4eva_

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>'I can't believe he had the nerve to call me.'<em>

Alex thought, standing in front of Logan, who was sitting on the couch.

"Alex? You okay?" Logan waved his hand in front of her face.

She simply nodded and sighed, walking over to the kitchen and picking up Logan's 'Greatest Doctors of the Twentieth Century' book. She brought it to Logan and placed it in his hands. He looked up at her and it was obvious she was far from okay.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Logan," she started, "I'm fine."

He crossed his arms. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

She sighed. "I really don't wanna drag you into this."

"Well," he started, "if I'm gonna be a doctor someday, I have to learn the psychological part, too. Now, what happened?"

Alex tried to find the right words as she sat next to Logan on the couch.

"Talk to Doctor Mitchell."

Alex smiled. "Fine. The guy that called, Eli, is my ex-best guy friend. He was the guy that I told everything to and I loved him with all my heart."

"And he broke your heart?" Logan asked, ready to bust a cap up this guy's ass.

"Kind of. We got in a really big fight before I left for LA."

She described the fight in detail, Logan intently listening to every word she said.

"Do you forgive him?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know. I just need time to think about it."

Logan nodded. "Okay. Now, it is my unofficial job to cheer you up. What makes you happy?"

She thought for a minute. "My music. I really like the band Big Time Rush now. I just heard their music in the limo on the way here when I first got to LA. I even bought a ringtone! Wanna hear it?"

Logan smiled at the excitement in her eyes. "I've already heard it. It's my favorite song."

She smiled. "I really love it." She thought for a minute and before Logan could speak, she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you, for everything. I'm really glad we're friends now."

Logan's heart fluttered and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, singing softly.

"'Cause the world stops when I put my arms around ya, around ya, oh whoa, and nothing even matters, eh, and nothing even matters. They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us, oh whoa, and nothing even matters, whoa, and nothing even matters."

Alex popped her head up from it's place on Logan's chest, eyes wide. "Are you..."

"The one and only," he replied.

He thought she would faint from how her mouth dropped open and her head kinda swayed. "So you mean to tell me that—"

"You've known all four members of Big Time Rush this whole time."

_'Now, she's gonna freak out.'_

"Oh my God! How did I not know? I knew you sounded familiar! Can you believe I'd never seen you guys before? I didn't even know your names! And here you are now!" Alex was ecstatic. She was outwardly shaking.

"You, Logan Mitchell, from Big Time Rush, are friends with me! Oh my god..."

He had to catch her before she fell directly in his lap. He held her up, looking down at her in his arms. Her brown eyes were wide and filled with...compassion?

_'Don't forget James,'_ said the voice in his head.

Logan quickly propped her back up and stood, grabbing his book and smiling at Alex. "I should go. I have to make dinner while Mama Knight is outta town. I'll see ya tomorrow if you still need help with Trig."

She nodded. "Yeah. And thanks for being my shrink. It really helped."

Logan walked over to the counter and grabbed a pen, scribbling something down on a scrap sheet of paper before handing it to Alex. "Here's my number. If you need anything or someone to talk to anytime, just hit me up."

"Will do. Later, Logan."

He waved and closed the door behind him.

"So close," Alex said, sighing in exasperation.

Logan slumped outside of 2J. "Stupid! You almost gave yourself away! Remember, JAMES."

Logan mentally Camille-slapped himself. "No more of that! You only go over for tutoring and therapy. That's it."

He sighed and walked back into 2J, placing his book on the counter and making a tray of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for dinner. He took one for himself, leaving the other six for the three other boys. He made sure to cut the crust off of Carlos's, put a little extra jelly on Kendall's, use whole grain bread on James's, and put peanut butter on each piece of bread with a thin layer of jelly in the middle for his own.

"Dinner!" he yelled, stepping out of the kitchen and sauntering over to plop on the couch and out of the way of the three stooges. Carlos, James, and Kendall all stumbled out of their rooms and claimed their sandwiches, leaving the occasional crumb or shred of crust on the tray.

"I have a date with Jo," Kendall announced before sliding out the door. Carlos ran back into his room with a mouthful of food and a helmet on his head, while James sat next to Logan on the couch, the shorter brunette quietly eating his sandwich.

"Whuddup, dude? You seem tense," James said.

"It's nothing," Logan replied, taking another bite of his sandwich, the peanut butter and bread sticking to the roof of his mouth.

James sighed. "I can always tell when its something because then you don't wanna talk about it."

"It's about Alex. She vented to me today about her homesickness. Her ex-best friend called to apologize for a fight that happened before she came here and she doesn't know whether to forgive him or not."

James raised an eyebrow. "Him?"

Logan nodded. "His name is like, Eli, I think. She loved him."

"You give good advice, Loganator. Whenever you talk to her next, give her your advice, what you would do. I'm sure she'd listen to you," James whispered.

"Thanks, James," Logan said, fist-bumping him. "I needed that."

—-—

_"I'm sick and tired of you judging me," I spat into the receiver, not caring at all how I sounded._

_"I don't judge you, Lex," he replied._

_I pinched the bridge of my nose. "You're doing it now."_

_"How would you know? You can't even see me!"_

_I sighed. "Eli, your voice. It's just resonating the whole 'She's-stupid-and-has-no-idea-what-the-fuck-she's-doing' tone. I know it when I hear it."_

_"Because you DON'T know what you're doing! You can't just pick up and leave!"_

_I tapped my foot against my suitcase. "Well, I am and I don't see you trying to stop me."_

_"I called, didn't i?"_

_"Forget it," I said, listening to the rolling of suitcases from gate to gate._

_"This is important!" he yelled._

_"If it was so important, you wouldn't have pulled the whole thing with my parents into this. You know better."_

_I heard him sigh. "I needed to get your attention."_

_"No excuse."_

_"I'm still serious. You can't leave. It's the middle of the school year and you're leaving your friends and—"_

_"Save it. I don't wanna hear it."_

_"Boarding for Flight 8196 has just started," the attendant announced over the intercom._

_"Eli. I have to go."_

_He sniffed. "Whatever. Have fun with your new friends in that hellhole. I'll explain to everyone why you left," he said sarcastically._

_"Thanks."_

_He scoffed. "Whatever. I hate you."_

_And the line went dead._

_I stared at my phone in disbelief. He couldn't've meant that, right? I felt a tear drip down my cheek and I stood up, taking my suitcase and heading toward the entrance to the plane._

—

Alex woke up, sobbing. She hated dreams like this, and it didn't help that she'd been having them since she left home. She'd always remember a fight about this between her and Eli, all if them ending badly and brutally. They made her sob, mainly from his hurtful words and from the longing to hold him again.

Alex sat up in bed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She glanced at the clock and cringed. Two am. She picked up her cell phone as tears continued to flow smoothly down her face, dialing a number and waiting for them to pick up.

Logan's phone woke him up, the vibration was strong enough for him to feel through his pillow. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and hit the green 'Answer' button.

"Hello?" he whispered, glancing over at James's bed so he made sure he didn't wake him.

_"Logan?"_

"Alex, are you okay?"

_"I'm sorry, I woke you. I can wait until morning."_ She sounded like she had been crying.

Logan took a deep breath. "Alex," he started.

_"I'm sorry."_ And she hung up.

Logan sighed in exasperation. "You can't get rid of me that easy."

He tip-toed out of his room and out of the apartment, clad in pajama pants and no shirt. Quietly closing the apartment door, he walked next door and knocked lightly, hearing shuffling footsteps. Alex pulled the door open with tear-stained cheeks, looking up at Logan with wide eyes.

"L-Logan...what're you d-doing here?" she asked, her voice shaky.

He stepped into her apartment and closed the door, standing in front of her. He looked at her for a long while, talking in the disheveled hair; the shorts and tank for pjs. Her face was flustered and red.

Logan snapped. Something in his brain clicked and he hugged her close, patting her hair as she sobbed against his bare chest.

"I can't take this anymore, Logie," she said.

He nodded and pulled her closer. "I know. You've done a great job keeping this bottled up. Even though you shouldn't've."

"I had no one to talk to."

"What about your boyfriend?"

"Who?"

"James."

"He's not my boyfriend. We're just friends."

Logan was so confused. "But—"

"I know. He kisses me all the time. I've told him to knock it off."

Logan couldn't help but smile. "He's such a lady-killer."

Alex laughed and Logan thought that was the best sound he's heard in weeks. Alex wiped her eyes, looking up at Logan and feeling slightly bad about getting her tears on his chest. She couldn't help but stare at him; his brown eyes glistening in the moonlight that filtered in through the window, his pale chest that revealed slightly-toned muscles, his disheveled hair, and his plaid pajama pants that hung low on his hips, showing the waistband of his Calvin Klein boxers.

"Why exactly did you call me at—," Logan glanced at his watch, "two in the morning?"

Alex blushed. "Well—"

"Hold on." Logan leaned over and flicked on a lamp, sat down on the couch, and pulled Alex down to sit next to him. "Okay, go."

Alex took a deep breath. "I had a bad dream. It was about another fight we had. He called me at the airport and told me I didn't know what I was doing. And then—" Her eyes watered and she choked back a sob. "And then he said he h-hated me."

Logan wiped her tears away with his thumb and sighed.

"And then I was fine," she continued, "until I met you."

Logan was a little taken aback. "M-Me?"

She simply nodded. "You are just like him. You have the same smile, same handwriting, you use the same pen, and you wear the same cologne. God, I loved his cologne. It smelled so good I wanted to hug him all day."

Logan was floored that she spent so much time looking at him. Granted, she sat next to him in school, but still.

Alex chuckled. "He was so stupid though. Just like you. Book smart, god yes. But the boy had no common sense. He could figure out the best plans, but they weren't practical. He could solve the hardest math problem in his head, but couldn't tell when that special someone was right in front of him."

Then Logan made a bold move. He grabbed her hand. He held it in both of his own and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault. I actually like it. You're just like him. Just as nice. Always know what to say. And you have that smile that could light up the whole universe."

Logan smiled and they locked eyes, not caring anymore that it was two in the morning. All that mattered was them and no one else. Not James, not Eli.

"You're incredible," she whispered, scooting closer to Logan.

"You're so cheesy," he replied, looking at the floor.

She smiled and yawned, drawing the attention of a certain brunette.

"You, should get some sleep."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

He smirked. "Because I'm gonna bring you to Rocque Records with us tomorrow."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up.

Logan nodded.

Alex hugged him, taking a whiff of his cologne in the process. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'm always here."

A wave of red passed Alex's face. "Speaking of_ 'always here'_, um, I was just wondering if you maybe wouldn't mind spending the night here?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"In case I have another bad dream!" she quickly added.

He smiled. "Sure."

She leaped up and guided him to the spare bedroom. "All yours."

He nodded. "Thanks."

He sat on the edge if the bed as Alex turned to leave. She reached the door and turned around. "Night, Logie."

He smiled and tried to think of a good nickname. "Night, Lex."

She blushed and walked to her own room, face drooping in the process.

_'He called me Lex. God, he's too much like Eli. What am I gonna do?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finished! I honestly have NO idea where this is going. I'll figure it out eventually.**

**Check out the poll on my profile! Only 23 people voted and its tied right now which doesn't really get me anywhere...**

**ALSO, follow me on Twitter 'AllForLoganBTR'!**

**Please review! I THRIVE ON THEM! Click that button down there!**

**—A «3  
><strong>


	4. Stuck, Stuck, But I'm Never Givin' Up

**Living the Life 04**

**A/N: Hellooo! Sorry this took so long! I'd been busy with finals but now SCHOOL'S OUT! I'm an official ninth grader now! Also, I got my new book signed by the author! **_AllForCarlosBTR_** was with me and we went and got our **_'Through My Eyes'_** books signed by**_ TIM TEBOW!_** We talked to him briefly yesterday while he autographed our books after we were standing in line since four am. It's a great book so everyone, go check it out! On another note, I was planning on writing a one-shot that's dominant Logan based on a song, but it's kinda like Logan rides James so would that still be dominant Logan? I'm confuzzled so please PM me with thoughts on that. Another thing, who else is totally PISSED that Big Time Rush hasn't had their new episode aired yet? Really? **_BTPromKings_** aired on MAY 24th. We've waited long enough! Damn! Uhmmm...OH! I have like, ten followers on Twitter right now...but I would love more...if possible...SO FOLLOW ME PLEASE! '**_AllForLoganBTR_**' is moi!**

**Big Time Thanks to my reviewers:**

_AllForCarlosBTR_

_BadLuckGrl13_

_PrincessMoscovitz_

_santa-does-exist_

_RettoPolka4Ever_

_Bigtimebitch_

_sammy-nick_

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Alex woke up feeling relaxed. She stretched, swinging her feet over the side of the bed, and taking a deep breath, the smell of breakfast cooking filling her nose. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and stumbled into the kitchen to see her roommate from last night, frying up some bacon like a pro.<p>

"Morning," Logan said cheerily, not turning to face Alex. He had a tee shirt on and a pair of jeans that sagged a little, drawing her attention to his ass. She walked up beside him and smiled when he looked at her with shades on his eyes, a bowl of uncooked scrambled eggs in a bowl on the counter and a pan of bacon in his hand.

"You can call me the Breakfast King," he said, smiling and flipping the bacon, most of the pieces landing back in the pan while one straggler fell onto Logan's arm. They both chuckled until Logan practically dropped the pan and shoved his burning arm underneath cold water to rinse the hot grease off of it. Alex laughed to herself when the shades clattered on the floor in his haste to soothe his burning arm, the scream that erupted from his lips the most adorable sound she'd ever heard. His face turned red as he took a towel to dry his skin, to find Alex smiling and watching him intently from the corner of the kitchen.

He finished cooking the scrambled eggs and put them on his plate, making one egg over-easy for Alex and putting it on her plate.

"How'd you know I don't like scrambled eggs?" she asked, sitting down in front of him at the table.

He shrugged. "You made a face when you saw them, so I assumed...but if you want them, you can have mine," he offered.

Alex smiled. "No thanks. I like mine over-easy."

"Okay."

He watched her eat breakfast, delicately sliding forkfuls of eggs and bacon between her lips. She could feel his eyes on her as she ate, his beautiful chocolate eyes, watching HER. she smiled, thinking she was just imagining it until she glanced up to see his gaze transfixed on her.

"Logan?" she sing-songed, waving her hand in front of his face. He blindly pushed a forkful of egg into his mouth and blinked a couple times, cheeks turning red as he realized where he had been staring. Right at her chest.

'_Way to go, Logan_,' he thought, mentally slapping himself for being such a pervert.

Alex's phone rang and they both jumped, the ringtone resonating throughout the house.

_'And nothing even matters, eh, and nothing even matters. They can all talk, say that they want about—'_

"Hello?"

Logan's eyes widened and he started to panic. '_What if it's Eli?_'

"Hi mom," she said.

Logan let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, and no, I didn't get the package yet."

Logan smiled. Mothers. Never wanna let you leave the nest.

"No, I haven't told anyone because I know they'll throw a party."

Logan pondered the thought. He wondered why they'd throw a party. A birthday maybe? A pregnancy? Logan gulped and hoped he was wrong about the second one.

"Love you, too. Bye." Alex hung the phone up and turned around, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she saw Logan smirking.

"I-I forgot you were here."

"Party? Why would we throw a party?" Logan raised an eyebrow and rested his head on his hand. "Hmm?"

Alex sighed. "You promise you won't tell anyone? Or throw a party?"

He nodded. "Deal. Besides, I'm not good a throwing parties. Carlos and James are the Super Hollywood Party Kings of Hollywood."

"You said Hollywood twice," Alex mentioned.

"You bet I did," Logan replied.

She shook her head. "Today, is my birthday."

Logan's eyes widened, "ITS YOUR B—mpphh!"

Alex threw a hand over his mouth. "Shut your face! I don't want anyone to know!"

Logan was blushing at the contact. He nodded and made the 'okay' sign with his hand. She took her hand from his mouth and he smiled. "We threw Kendall's party on Tuesday. Because his birthday's the second*. And if we'd've known yours was the sixth, we could've combined the party."

"That's why I couldn't sleep...I wondered where the bass was coming from."

Logan blushed. "Sorry."

Alex brushed it off and sat back down at the table, finishing her breakfast.

Once they were done, she stood to clear the table. Logan got up and stopped her.

"Whoa, w-what do you think you're doing? I made breakfast, I have to clean it up." He rook the plates from her and brushed her hand, a jolt of electricity ebbing up his arm. He nearly dropped the dishes, but managed to hold onto them, taking them to the sink. Alex watched him, promptly announcing that she was going to go get ready for the day. Logan nodded and continued to wash dishes, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he heard her door close. He held his hand up and inspected it, holding it underneath the stream of water to rinse the suds off. He could still feel his hand tingling, wondering if she'd felt it too, or why he hadn't felt that the first time they'd met.

He finished the dishes and headed back into 2J, seeing everyone at the table for breakfast, only one seat empty, his.

"Where were you, mister?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I heard you come in at like, five this morning to change and then you left again," Carlos added.

Logan sighed. "I was at Alex's place. She invited me over for breakfast."

"At five?" Kendall asked suspiciously.

"Boys, stop interrogating him. Logan's a good kid. Give him a break," Mrs. Knight interrupted.

Logan let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Mama Knight."

Logan grabbed his keys and ran into his and James's shared room. He threw on a leather jacket and checked himself out in the mirror before he slipped into the bathroom, using some of James's hairspray to keep his hair slightly spiked.

"That better not be my 'Cuda Massive Hold!" James yelled from the table. Logan smirked and hurried back out of the apartment and into the elevator. He pressed the 'L' button for lobby, and rapped his foot in anticipation as it descended. The elevator music was really annoying, especially since it was jazz, and Logan didn't care for jazz. The doors slid open and Logan was grateful, because the elevator kinda smelled like an airport. He walked through the lobby and into the parking lot to his car, that he paid for himself. Being eighteen**, the second oldest behind Carlos, and having a car and license was a huge deal, since the rest of them drove the Big-Time-Rush-mobile. He owned a Camaro, one he'd been saving up for since eighth grade. It was yellow with a black double racing stripe, and call him a Transformers nerd, but the license plate read: '1MAB33'.

He slipped into the sportscar and started the ignition, backing out of the parking space and heading into town.

Alex stood in the shower, letting the warm water soothe her body. She let it wash away all her worries, her sorrows. She closed her eyes and sighed, thinking about Logan and how incredible he was being. He was so good to her and she was astonished that he was such a gentleman. She smiled and washed her hair, humming another song by her favorite band and imagining that Logan was singing it to her. She was stoked, to say the least, that he was bringing her to Rocque Records. She continued to hum and wash her hair as she pictured today's agenda. "'Cause I don't wanna keep you guessin', but I always end up gettin', stuck, stuck, but I'm never givin', up, up."

Logan walked out of the supermarket and into the frigid winter air, clutching the shopping bag in his hand. He got to his car and placed the bag on the passenger seat before speeding back to the Palmwoods, making sure to get back there before Alex was ready for the day.

He practically flew up the stairs and snuck back into her apartment, carefully setting the small cake that was inside the bag on the coffee table. He stuck the 1 and the 7 candles in the center above the 'Happy Birthday!' written in cursive. He lit the candles and they played '_Happy Birthday'_ just as she emerged from her room, making sure he slipped the lighter back into his pocket. Alex beamed and blew out the candles, making a wish. She laughed as Logan started clapping.

"Happy birthday," he said.

She blushed. "You really didn't have to."

"But I wanted to," he replied.

Alex scooped up some frosting with her finger and smeared it on Logan's nose, making him gasp and her giggle. He wiped it off his nose and spread it on her cheek, making her whine.

"Hey!"

Logan stifled a laugh. "You started it."

She smiled. "Oh, it's on!"

She scooped up the neon pink frosting on all four of her fingers and grabbed Logan's arm, making him jerk away. She ended up smearing it on his left cheek, all the way down his jaw and neck.

She chuckled as his eyebrows knitted together and he grabbed some frosting and cake and chucked it at her. They started having a huge cake fight, getting cake all over the floor and on their clothes. They both were on the floor laughing, the small cake destroyed, as there was a knock at the door. Logan composed himself and stood, reaching a hand out to Alex. She blushed and took it, running over to get the door while Logan cleaned up a bit.

"Package for Hammond," the delivery man said. Alex signed the form and took the box, closing the door. She chuckled as she walked back inside, seeing Logan's pale neck stained bright pink from the icing she initially spread there.

"Is it gone?" he asked.

She stifled a laugh and nodded, using a knife to cut through the tape on the box. Logan stood over her as she tore it open and sifted through the packing peanuts. She pulled out an envelope, a card, and a small box covered in wrapping paper. She opened the card and read it aloud.

_"Dear my daughter,_

_Here's everything you need for an amazing sweet seventeen party. I sent two grand for you to use to get the decorations and food and stuff since you said your neighbors have an awesome apartment. Oh, and I got you a little something for that cute guy you said you had your eye on._

_Love you,_

_Mom."_

Alex blushed when she saw the confused expression on Logan's face. She rolled her eyes and shook his shoulders. "Two grand!"

He came-to and smiled. "We'd love to throw you a party, that is, if you still want one."

Alex nodded and walked toward her room, going to put the money in her wallet for shopping later.

"Wait!"

Alex turned to look at Logan. "What?"

"What's in the box?"

She shrugged. "Go ahead and open it." She turned back to her room.

Logan let his curiosity get the best of him as he tore through the wrapping paper. He felt the heat rush to his cheeks and other areas as he saw the front of the box labeled '_Trojan'_. He placed the box on the counter and threw the paper in the trash before leaning on the edge of the counter. Alex walked out in a new change of clothes, smiling as Logan put on his thinking face. His eyebrows scrunched together and he squinted, his lips parted slightly as his right hand threaded through his hair. His white shirt had splotches of blue, pink, and white frosting mixed with chocolate cake all over it. He had some frosting on his cheek and nose, as well as a lot that he'd missed on his neck. His jeans had cake crumbs stuck on them along with his Vans.

"You should go change," Alex remarked.

Logan fixed his gaze on her and nodded, the blush returning to his cheeks as he realized what he'd done before he zoned out.

"What was in the box?" she asked.

His face turned redder, as he pointed to the box.

Alex smiled, a small blush creeping onto her face as he realized how embarrassed he was. She took the box and put in under the counter in the bathroom, walking back out to see Logan watching her. She smiled and fixed her black tank, pulling up her skinny jeans as she walked toward the brunette.

"Go change," she said.

Logan nodded. "Be right back."

He walked out of the apartment and into his own to see the other three boys on the couch. He did his best to creep in, but the front door slammed, giving him away.

"Where have you been?" Kendall asked.

"And why are you covered in cake?" James asked.

Carlos jumped up. "You got attacked by a cake monster! And you had to eat it to escape from it's clutches of sugary death!"

"No," Logan said. "But close."

"Well?" Carlos asked.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Alex and I had a cake fight."

James raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious!" Logan yelled frantically.

He walked into his and James's shared room and changed into darkwash skinnies and new checkered Vans. He threw his shirt into the hamper and put on a light blue v-neck that clung to his chest. He ruffled his hair, using a towel to get out all the frosting. He strode back out into the apartment to see the other three boys staring at him.

"What?"

"You've never been out of the apartment this much before," Kendall said.

Logan smiled. "She makes me happy."

"Well, go get her, then!" Carlos yelled, pushing him out the door.

"Wait! Tell everyone at the Palmwoods that we're having a party tonight. I'll take care of everything, just invite people. It's at eight." and with that, Logan walked out.

"I've never seen him this happy," James said, kicking his feet up.

Kendall laughed. "I know! I just hope he doesn't lose her over something stupid. They'd be cute together."

Alex handed Logan his jacket and his keys as they headed into the elevator. She giggled as the doors closed.

"What?"

She laughed even harder at his cluelessness. "You have a little something..." she motioned to her cheek.

"No, you don't."

"But you do."

"Where?"

"There."

"Where there?"

Alex smiled. "Right here."

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, effectively kissing away the pink frosting.

He looked at her with doe-like eyes, his big brown orbs staring right through her.

"Better?" he asked.

She smiled. "Better."

The elevator dinged and they stepped out into the lobby. "Let's go party shopping," Logan said.

Alex smiled. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong><em>* If you didn't know, Kendall's birthday is November second, so the current day in this chapter is November 6th, which is actually my actual birthday!<em>**

**_** I'm making it like their actual birthdays so Carlos is the oldest, because his birthday comes first, and Kendall is the youngest because his comes last. I'm making them all three years younger than they actually are so Carlos and Logan are eighteen and James and Kendall are seventeen._**

**Hope you liked it! Please review! Also, this is the LAST WEEK that my poll is open! Check it out on my profile! Please REVIEW! I NEED THOSE TO LIVE!**

**—A «3**


	5. Somethin' 'Bout The Sound Of Your Voice

**A/N: I've been on a roll lately! I'm already halfway through my next chapter of **_Shawty Want A Thug_**! ****I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. Logan's so cute!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Big Time Thanks to my reviewers:**

_KendallsWifey112 _

_SatineMarmalade _

_Starlightshines15 _

_sammy-nick _

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Alex giggled as they stepped into the party store, the small shop bombarded with people. She glanced in the window where a <em>'fifty percent off of everything in store<em>' sign rested. Logan adjusted his hat, hoping that no one would recognize him. The pair pushed through the throng of people and saw no way out. Alex looked at Logan.

"Split up."

He nodded and they went down two different aisles. Alex looked around and grabbed noisemakers, party hats, tablecloths, and decorations while Logan scrounged up plates, cups, and silverware. Logan passed a piñata and threw it in the cart he was pushing, knowing that Carlos would be grateful. In an agonizing twenty minutes, Alex had purchased everything and woven through everyone to get out of the store, sitting on a bench.

"Alex!"

She turned around and saw Logan with all his bags sitting in a lady's cart, a big red bow on his head. He looked at her with pleading eyes, an arm outstretched. "Help! I've been bought!"

Alex ran over to the woman and stopped her. "Excuse me?"

The woman looked at her, full of disinterest. "What?"

Alex was a little taken aback. "That guy in your cart is mine."

The woman glared at her. "My daughter loves Big Time Rush and he's for her birthday."

"I actually _know_ him!"

The lady put her hands on her hips. "How?"

"Well, he's my..." Alex glanced past the woman to see Logan mouthing something. ".._.boyfriend_...He's my boyfriend. Yep."

The woman was skeptical but after some sweet talking, she let him go.

"Crazy woman..." Logan muttered, straightening his hat. "I can't believe she—"

_'We're waitin' on Kendall, we're waitin' on Kendall, because he had to go to the bathroom. He had to go to the bathroom. Sittin' in the bathroom doin' his thing, he's sittin' in the bathroom doin' his thing,"_ Logan scrambled to dig the phone out of his pocket. He gave a nervous laugh as he dropped the bags.

"It's Kendall's ringtone."

Alex started laughing as she recognized Logan and James's voices on the recording.

_"Number one is when you go, 'Hey, I gotta go', number two is when you go poo-poo! Number one is when you're like, 'Hey, I can stand!' Number two you're like, 'I might have to have a seat...' What? Number—"_

"Hey, dude! Sorry, I was just—"

Alex watched his lower lip stick out in a pout.

"Yeah. Fine. We're on our way."

He hung up and made a face. "I have to go to Rocque Records. You still wanna come?"

Alex nodded furiously and raced over to his car, throwing the bags in the trunk before practically jumping into the passenger seat, bouncing with excitement. Logan chuckled and slid into the driver's seat, looking over at Alex and revving the engine. She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, mister badass. Let's go now."

He raised his hands in defense before speeding out of the parking space and down the street. Logan rolled the windows down and watched Alex's hair flow in the wind. He smiled to himself as she leaned over and turned the radio on.

_"—tear us apart, no. I don't care about the money—"_

"Oh, Logan, it's you!" Alex squealed, turning it up. "My favorite song!"

She jammed out and Logan laughed. "You're such a fangirl."

Alex smiled. "You know it."

Logan turned left at the stoplight and belted out the memorized lyrics just as Alex did, cruising toward the studio subconsciously. Within minutes, they arrived at the studio and Alex flicked the radio off, still hearing the song. She furrowed her eyebrows and pressed the power button a few more rimes before turning her head toward Logan and facepalming when she realized he was singing the whole time. She blushed and climbed out of the car, following him into the building.

Alex gazed at the pictures on the walls in the hallway, displaying bands she loved like Boyquake, Boys in the Attic, Boyzcity, and Bad Boyz.

She heard muffled yelling and bumped right into Logan, not paying attention to where she was walking. A blush spread across her cheeks as Logan turned to her. "You _might_ wanna cover your ears. This is gonna be bad."

She did as she was told and Logan opened the door, being dragged inside to stand with the other three boys.

"YOU'RE LATE, DOG!"

Logan sighed. "I know."

Gustavo rolled his eyes. "Excuse? It better be good!"

"I was helping my new friend get ready for the birthday party we're gonna throw her tonight."

Gustavo made a mad face and started shaking, Carlos putting his helmet on while Kelly had a pair of earmuffs.

"Um, hi?"

Everyone turned to look at Alex, who stood in the hallway shyly. The guys collectively sighed in relief as Gurstavo furrowed his eyebrows. "Who are you?"

She sighed. "The birthday girl. I tagged along with Logan as we came back from the party store."

He looked unimpressed. "Well, you have to leave beca—"

"Can I just say that I love your music?"

The four boys exchanged glances, focusing their attention to the brunette.

"I mean, Girl Girl Girl sold three million copies and was on Billboard's Top 100 chart for like, what?_ Five_ weeks? And Girl To My Heart? Ugh, best nineties song ever!" Alex rambled on and the boys watched as Gustavo changed toward the girl.

"You can stay," Gustavo announced. "And feel free to give these monkey dogs any CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM!"

Alex simply nodded as the boys huddled into the sound booth.

Alex watched in awe as they started running through their songs, keeping her eyes on Logan the whole time. He looked so relaxed and in the zone. She smiled and watched as he smiled back, his deep dimples appearing on his cheeks.

After hours of rehearsal, they finally arrived back at the Palmwoods, heading up to 2J to start getting ready for the party. Logan filled the piñata with candy as James stood on the dining room table, putting streamers on the ceiling. Kendall was rearranging the furniture while Carlos filled up bowls of snacks and Alex cut pieces of cake that they bought on the way back from the studio.

"Okay," Kendall announced, "We all need to invite our guests if you haven't already done so. Three per person. We don't want another strike from Bitters."

James smiled. "I invited the Jennifers."

Logan glanced at Alex. "I invited Guitar dude and Tyler."

"Who's the third person?" Carlos asked.

Logan smiled and pointed to Alex. "Right there."

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Okay! So I invited people through email so I didn't make the same mistake as last time. I picked three at random. Kaleigh Peters, Stephanie, and Kristen Rone."

Kendall nodded. "I invited Jo, Camille, and Sunblock Girl."

"Who'd Alex invite?" Janes asked Logan.

He shrugged. "I don't think she invited anyone."

The four boys glanced at the girl who was cutting cake and humming to herself.

"Well, I think this will surprise her."

—

Alex emerged from her apartment in a strapless dress, stopping just above her knees. She did her hair and make-up really nice too, since Logan told her to dress fancy. She had shrugged and agreed though, thinking he was crazy in her own mind.

She knocked on the door and waited, hearing muffled thumping party music coming from behind the door. Carlos answered, wearing sunglasses and a hideous leopard jacket.

"Its the birthday girl!" he screamed. Everyone cheered and Alex smiled. She hadn't expected so many people. She stepped into the party atmosphere and walked straight to the counter, only to have a tiara placed on her head by James, in his purple leopard jacket.

"We hereby dub you the 'Super Hollywood Party Queen of Hollywood'!"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "You said Hollywood twice."

"You bet I did."

Alex partied with the guys for about two hours, lots of people wishing her happy birthday. When she was gone earlier that day, the boys baked her one cupcake and stuck a candle in the center. She laughed as everyone huddled around and sang her _'Happy Birthday'_ before Logan yelled, "Make a wish!"

Alex did wish and blew out the single candle, everyone cheering. Everyone grabbed a slice of cake and headed back out on the dance floor. Alex enjoyed her cupcake until her phone rang. She pulled it out of her purse, looked at the caller id, and sighed, pressing ignore. She really did not need him ruining her night.

Logan glanced over at Alex from where he was picking up discarded cups and plates and noticed her put her phone away. She seemed a little more...dull. He threw the trash in the garbage and took a slice of cake, making his way over to her. He swiped his finger through the white icing and wiped it on her nose.

"Boop."

She gave him a small smile. "Hey."

He looked at her with concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," she responded, trying to brush it off.

He nodded but didn't believe her façade.

About a half hour later, everyone was gone, leaving a huge mess in 2J. The boys cleaned it up and every time Alex would try to help, Logan would make her sit back down.

Afterward, she said goodnight to them, Logan walking her back to her apartment.

"Thanks for the great party," she said.

He smiled. "No problem. It's what we do." He looked into her eyes and saw happiness clouded with something else. Pain?

"You are so not okay."

She looked up at him. "He called. I think he left a voicemail."

"It's okay. You forgive him when you're ready."

She nodded. "I really want to."

"Is that what you wished for when you blew out your candle tonight?"

She shook her head and gave him a hug. He relished the feel of her body against his, the way she clung onto his neck. She inhaled, smelling the cologne on his neck, closing her eyes and never wanting to let go. But she did, gazing into his deep brown eyes. Before he knew it, Logan started leaning in, thoughts buzzing through his head. They all vanished though as their lips connected, making his whole body tingle. Their lips moved in sync, Logan's hand moving to the back of her neck and hers moving to his cheek. They pulled away, gasping slightly for air, as Logan let out a cute cough.

"Um, that was, um...wow."

Alex nodded. "And just to let you know,_ that_ was what I wished for tonight."

—

"Give me my phone back," Alex said, throwing clothes into a backpack and banging on the bathroom door.

Logan sighed And stepped out of the bathroom, giving her the iPhone.

"What'd you download?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing, I swear."

"So you take my phone, I chase you into the bathroom trying to get it, and you're telling me you didn't do anything?"

He nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

She smiled. "Okay then."

Logan watched as she threw the backpack over her shoulder and grabbed her car keys. "I'll be back tomorrow. I just need to get my other things."

He nodded, still a little sad that she had to go back to Florida. "Okay. Just call me if you need anything."

Alex smiled and hugged him. "Of course."

—

She sat in the airport, waiting for her group to be called for boarding when she heard a recording start to play.

_"Hey, um, so I thought this would be better than a ringtone, so, uh, yeah," the boy cleared their throat, "'Cause the world stops when I put my arms around ya, around ya, oh whoa, and nothing even matters, eh, and nothing even matters. They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us, oh whoa, and nothing even matters, no, and nothing even matters. I hope you like it. Oh! And this means I'm calling so you probably wanna pick it up now. Yeah, so, heh, bleep blop bloop."_

Alex dug the phone out of her pocket just as the recording started to repeat.

"Hello?"

_"Hey,"_ Logan answered smoothly.

Alex smiled. "Thanks for the ringtone now. I love it."

She heard him chuckle. _"That's what I was doing in the bathroom."_

"Well, I like it."

_"I'm glad."_

Alex heard the flight attendant call all boarding for her flight. "I'm sorry, I have to board now."

_"I'll talk to you when you get there."_

Alex smiled. "Of course."

_"See ya."_

She hung up and walked onto the plane with a smile on her face. That boy was amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done! Oh, and my mother and I were watching videos of BTR on YouTube and one of my favorites is **_Kendall and Logan's Fanlala 1 to 1_**. You really get to see Logan's sense of humor when Kendall says that James is the one that makes him laugh most on the show. I love that boy. Also, we have both agreed that Logan has big teeth. But they fit his face. Because he has adorable, hot, sexy dimples. Mmm...I said something to my mom and she says that Logan's probably a man-whore. i was like, "MOM!" **

**Now it's time for... **

**RANDOM FACTS OF BIG TIME RUSH!**

_Kendall: _Growing up, Kendall wanted to be a reptile biologist.

_James: _James speaks a bit of Spanish and can also read and write Hebrew.

_Carlos: _Carlos says he's the most insecure of all of the Big Time Rush boys.

_Logan: _Logan's guilty pleasure is freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**—A «3**


	6. I'll Be Thinkin' About You Worldwide

**A/N: Howdy! I've been working on this and I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did...let's just say that BTR wouldn't be a kids show...**

**Big Time Thanks to all my reviewers:**

_Amanda_

_sammy-nick_

_Just Another Happy Ending_

**Tell your friends about this story please so maybe I can get more reviews! Onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Logan slumped on the orange couch in 2J, clutching his cell phone like it was the only thing keeping him on earth.<p>

_'Hey, you've reached Alexandra. Uh, please leave your name, number, and a short message and I promise, I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Thanks!'_

**_BEEP._**

Logan opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He cleared his throat and chuckled nervously. "Hey, its me—er, Logan. I'm Logan! Well, you probably knew that's who I am because thats my name and—I mean, I just wanted to say hi and that I hope you got home safe so I guess, call me back? I mean, you don't have to! Its your choice if you want to because I—it—um, bleep blop bloop. Heh, bye."

Logan facepalmed and wished he could erase the message he left. James walked in the front door and raised an eyebrow, making his way over to his friend.

"What's gotcha down, Logan?" he asked sitting next to him on the couch.

Logan sighed, "Nothing. I'm just...bored, I guess."

James rolled his eyes. "Bull. Shit."

"Fine. Alex went back to Florida for a couple days and now I have nothing to do."

Logan took a sip of soda as James said, "You should ask her out."

Logan made a face and sputtered. "Cola up my nose!"

James smirked at Logan while the smaller brunette recovered, sniffing and blinking profusely. "What! No! I-I mean, I don't even like her! Well, I do, but she'd never go for me! Maybe she would...no. No! James?"

Logan stopped rambling to himself hen he realized that the taller brunette had walked out of the room.

Logan sighed and leaned back against the tangerine cushions. James walked back into 2J and shoved a drawing that Alex made into Logan's face, having a bunch of facts on him.

"She doesn't like you?"

Logan skimmed the paper, seeing the things he'd said to Alex in the past couple weeks. The facts were remarkable, all of them correct. His favorite color was black, his middle name was Phillip, his favorite book was Norwegian Wood, and his biggest dream was to go skydiving. The paper had much more, but Logan didn't read them as he stared to the realistic drawing of himself. It was almost perfect.

"Are you finished drooling now?"

Logan looked up at James and quickly, his serene features because clouded with thought. "James, how'd you get this?"

He smiled. "I picked the lock."

"That's breaking and entering!" Logan scolded.

James rolled his eyes. "What's the worst I could get?"

Logan thought back. "Uh, juvenile...one prior for attacking Gustavo's security...uh, one-hundred fifty hours community service. And possible incarceration."

James shrugged. "Oh. Well, whatever. You should ask her out!"

Logan shook his head. "I've never actually—_I've never asked a girl out before_."

"What? You've been on dozens of dates!"

"Yeah, double dates that _YOU_ organized or the girl has asked me out, but I've never actually, personally asked a girl out before and you know I'm _FREAKIN' OUT_."

"Asking a girl out is easy! You just have to be confident and relaxed."

James groaned in frustration. "Well, Alex already likes you! Now call her!"

"I want to practice. I don't wanna fuck it up!" Logan said.

James smiled. "I'll tell Camille."

Twenty minutes later, Logan and James were at the pool and James was pushing Logan toward Camille, who was reading through a script.

Camille looked up. "Oh, hey Logan. What's up?"

Logan gave a nervous smile. "I was wondering—Uh, me and James were—ssss, pbhltt—heh," he chuckled awkwardly. "Bleep blop bloop." Logan made a face and walked back toward James.

James raised his eyebrows. "Wow, you are_ pathetic_."

Logan grabbed James's shoulder and walked him into the lobby. "That's why you're helping me."

—

Alex stepped off of the plane, scrunching her nose as the heat and humidity hit her dead on. She threw her bag over her shoulder and walked to the front of the airport, dialing her best friend's cell.

_'Hello?'_

"Kaylyn!"

_'Hey, what's up?'_

"Can you pick me up from the airport?"

_'Sure. What airline?'_

"Continental."

_'Be there in ten.'_

"Thanks."

_'Bye.'_

Alex stepped through the doors in the front of OIA and sat on the public bench, watching the security guard blow his whistle at the cars that were stopping in the middle of traffic. She gripped her phone and looked down at the screen, seeing she had three unread messages, a missed call, and a voicemail, all from Logan. She smiled to herself as she skimmed through the messages, hoping he'd meant to send them to her.

**From: Logan**

_'Hey, I hope you have a good flight :)'_

**From: Logan**

_'Gustavo's yelling. Wish you were here to shut him up again :) haha'_

**From: Logan**

_'Disregard the voicemail please! It's really bad..."_

Alex smiled and heard a horn honk and a whistle. She glanced up to see Kaylyn in a silver Honda, the security guard blowing his whistle and telling her to move on, Alex hopped up and ran over, sliding into the passenger seat and buckling up. Alex hugged her best friend awkwardly over the seatbelt before she took off towards her house.

"So how's L.A.?" Kaylyn asked.

Alex blushed, thinking of Logan. "It's good."

Kaylyn raised an eyebrow. "Only good?"

"Yeah," she responded again, cheeks burning.

Kaylyn turned her eyes quickly toward her friend, and then back to the road. "You're blushing! Spill everything!"

"Well, I might've met a guy," Alex started. "Who might've left me a voicemail."

"Play it!" Kaylyn yelled.

Alex fumbled with the touchscreen, pressing the speaker button and play.

_"Hey, its me—er, Logan. I'm Logan! Well, you probably knew that's who I am because thats my name and—I mean, I just wanted to say hi and that I hope you got home safe so I guess, call me back? I mean, you don't have to! Its your choice if you want to because I—it—um, bleep blop bloop. Heh, bye."_

_'To replay, press four. To erase, press seven. To call back this number, press eight. To save, press one.'_

Alex hit one while Kaylyn furrowed her brow. "He sounds familiar. I've heard that voice somewhere. What's his name? Logan?"

Alex nodded and glanced out the window to see a billboard with a picture of Big Time Rush on it, advertising their new album.

_"Hey, um, so I thought this would be better than a ringtone, so, uh, yeah," the boy cleared their throat, "'Cause the world stops when I put my arms around ya, around ya, oh whoa, and nothing even matters, eh, and nothing even matters. They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us, oh whoa, and nothing even matters, no, and nothing even matters. I hope you like it. Oh! And this means I'm calling so you probably wanna pick it up now. Yeah, so, heh, bleep blop bloop."_

Alex listened to the whole recording before picking up her phone to answer.

"That's cute," Kaylyn said.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Hello?"

—

James had his ear pressed against the other side of the phone while Logan talked.

"Hey, Alex."

_'Hey, Logan.'_

Logan smiled to himself until James's elbow jabbed him in the ribs.

"Ow! Um, so how was the flight?"

_'Good. I got peanuts.'_

Logan laughed and looked at James. "Ask her about...herself. Like how she's doing."

Logan nodded. "So, how are you?"

_'Good. I'm riding home now and I just saw you guys on a billboard.'_

Another voice was in the background._ 'Who are you talking to? That attorney guy on the billboard we just passed?"_

_'Kaylyn! Shut up! And does that attorney guy sing? No, I didn't think so!'_ Alex snapped. _'Sorry, Logan. Kaylyn's my chauffeur.'_

_'No, I'm her best friend!'_

Logan laughed when James commented, "Her friend sounds hot."

Logan elbowed James in the arm, making the pretty boy glare at him.

_'I liked your voicemail.'_

Logan felt his face turn bright red.

"Logie's a tomato!" James yelled.

Logan pulled the phone away from his ear. "Shut the fuck up, James! I'm on the phone."

He heard giggling at the other end when he put the phone to his ear again.

_'Logan, I'm sorry. Hold on for one second please.'_

"Sure."

_'You stupid ass! I told you to be quiet! I'm trying to have a nice conversation with my...neighbor-tutor-friend-boy, and then you go and open your mouth! Shut your face until I get off the phone! Jeez!'_

Logan chuckled as Alex cleared her throat. _'Sorry 'bout that. So, how everything going in L.A.?'_

"Um, everything is so quiet. Kendall and Carlos are at the pool and James is being a douche, so nothing unusual."

"Hey!" James yelled from the kitchen.

Logan continued. "Also, Gustavo gave us a new song. It's called Worldwide and I'll try and sing you some tonight if I can. Kelly and I tried to take Carlos's helmet, we got electrocuted, came to an agreement, and Jo moved to New Zealand."

_'New Zealand? Oh my gosh, is Kendall okay?'_

"He's holding up pretty good. Jo got a role and it's shooting there for three years."

_'Give Kendall a hug for me.'_

"Will do."

_'Well, I've gotta inform Kaylyn about you guys so I'll talk to you later.'_

Logan smiled. "Of course. Just call whenever."

_'Okay. I'll go buy your CD too.'_

"Thanks. I'll call you later?"

_'Yeah. Bye, Logie.'_

"Bye, Alex."

Logan hung up and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I applaud you. Nice job," James said, clapping halfheartedly.

Logan smiled and fist-bumped him. "Thanks, man."

—

"You need to fill me in on_ EVERYTHING_." Kaylyn smacked her friend's arm, taking a right turn.

Alex nodded and smiled. "Logan's the best."

Kaylyn pulled into Alex's driveway and pulled her own bag out of the car. "I am _SO_ sleeping over tonight."

Alex laughed at how her friend had packed her things anyway, obviously knowing she would spend the night. As the girls stepped into the house, Alex's mom greeted them, telling them dinner was in an hour.

"How long was your flight?" Kaylyn asked.

Alex scrunched her nose. "Uh, five hours. But I slept the whole time."

"Wow. It's a four hour difference too. Long day, huh?"

"Hell yeah."

"So, tell me about this Logan guy."

Alex blushed. "Well, he's sweet, and funny, and kind, and tutoring me in Trigonometry, and my make-shift therapist."

Kaylyn raised an eyebrow. "Therapist?"

"I, uh, have been having bad dreams. About what happened. And Logan wouldn't leave until I told him what was wrong and he told me to call him if I needed anything. So I did."

Kaylyn smiled. "Awww! How sweet!"

Alex smacked her. "Shut up." She stood and took Kaylyn's keys. "Let's go to the movies. There's one at eight so we can hang at Menchie's before."

When they got to the theater, they headed into Menchie's, the frozen yogurt shop next door. The girls got their fro yo and headed back outside, sitting at one of the tables in front of the shop.

"Okay, there's two movies we could see. Super 8 or Green Lantern. I vote Super 8. All the guys liked it," Alex stated.

"Guys?" questioned Kaylyn.

Alex nodded. "My L.A. buds. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan. They all saw it and said it was awesome."

"They sound so familiar! I can't put my finger on it though."

Kaylyn shrugged and dragged Alex into the movie. Kaylyn munched on popcorn and Alex slurped her slushie as the previews rolled, playing movies that looked like they were for four-year olds. Alex smiled when she heard a familiar song.

_"In December, join the four boys of Big Time Rush as they travel across the country on tour. You'll get to see behind-the-scenes footage of Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan as they prepare for each one of their shows and ride around in their tour bus. Also, don't forget to buy their CD, BTR, in stores now!"_

Kaylyn jabbed Alex in the ribs. "Those are your L.A. friends?"

Alex nodded. "Now shut your mouth, the movie's starting."

After the movie, the pair went back outside and chatted as they walked to their car.

"Alex!"

Alex made the mistake of turning around an her face dropped, her emotions floating up to the surface as she began to shrink under his presence.

"Hey, Alex."

He gulped. "H-Hi, Eli."

—

Logan scrunched his eyebrows when he called Alex again.

"Am I being too annoying? I mean, I said I'd call her later, but it's like the twelfth time and she hasn't picked up! What if she hates me? What if she's gonna stay in Florida? What if—"

"Logan!" Kendall yelled. "Stop worrying. She's coming back and she's probably out to dinner with her mom or something."

James agreed. "Or seeing a movie."

Carlos simply nodded with them.

Logan cleared his throat and walked into his and James's room, picking up his ringing cell phone.

"Hello?"

_'Hey, Logan.'_

He smiled. "Alex. What's up?"

_'Nothing much. Kaylyn and I saw Super 8.'_

"Wasn't it awesome?"

_'It was. Very much so.'_

Logan got butterflies in his stomach. "Okay, so remember how I promised I'd sing you some of the song?"

_'Yeah.'_

"Well, I will, if you want me to."

_'Of course! I'll put it on speaker so Kaylyn can hear.'_

There was some rustling until her voice sounded a little further away. '_Okay. You have my undivided attention.'_

Logan cleared his throat and looked at the lyric sheet in his hand. "Wait, a minute, before you tell me anything, how was your day? 'Cause I, been missin', you by my side. Did I, awake, you out of your dream? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep. You calm me down, there's somethin' 'bout the sound of your voice. I'm never, never, never as far away as it may seem. Soon we'll be together, we'll pick up right where we left off. Paris, London, Tokyo, there's just one thing that I gotta do. Hello, tuck you in every night over the phone. And I can hardly take another goodbye, baby won't be long, you're the one that I'm waitin' on. Hello, tuck you in every night over the phone. Whoa, girl, I'll be thinkin' about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide, I'll be thinkin' about you."

Logan let out a breath and then heard Alex. _'That song is beautiful, Logan.'_

"Well, I didn't write it, but I like it a lot."

_'Is there anymore?'_

"Yeah. You wanna hear it?"

_'Yeah.'_

"Yes, I may, meet a million pretty girls that know m'name, but don't, you worry, 'cause you have my heart, yeah. It ain't, easy, the keep it movin', city to city, just get up and go. The show must go on so I need you to be strong. And then we sing the chorus, blah, blah, blah. And here's my favorite part," Logan picked up singing again, pouring his whole heart into it. "Whoa, wherever the wind blows me, you're still the one and only girl on my mind. Oh, there ain't no one better, so always remember, always remember, girl, you're mine."

Logan smiled when he heard applause from the other end of the phone.

_'That's awesome!'_ Alex sounded closer now. She must've taken it off speaker._ 'You sound incredible.'_

Logan blushed. "Thanks."

_'Logan,'_ She suddenly sounded serious.

"Hmm?"

_'I have something I need to talk about.'_

"Go for it."

_'I ran into Eli at the movies and forgave him. And then he asked me out."_

Logan's face fell. "Oh, what'd you tell him?"

_'That I'm not in love with him anymore. I love someone else.'_

"Oh," he replied.

_'Are you okay?'_

"Yeah! Never better," Logan lied.

_'So, do you think I did the right thing?'_

"Only you know if you did the right thing. But I say, if you really love this guy, you should ask him out. Make some plans."

_'Thanks. You know just what to say. I'll see you tomorrow, Logan.'_

"Night, Alex."

Logan fell back on his bed and sighed. She loved someone else. What to do now?

—

The next day, Alex dragged a suitcase though the airport along with her small backpack from before. She quickly checked her luggage and made her way to a restaurant to grab some lunch. She munched on a salad and read her book, I Am Number Four.

_'In the beginning there were nine of us. We left when we were young, almost too young to remember. Almost. I am told the ground shook, that the skies were full of light and explosions. We were in that two-week period of the year when both moons hang on opposite sides of the horizon. It was a time of celebration, and the explosions were at first mistaken for fireworks. They were not. It was warm, a soft wind blew in from off the water. I am always told the weather: it was warm. There was a soft wind. I've never understood why that matters. What I remember most vividly is the way my grandmother looked that day. She looked frantic, and sad. There were tears in her eyes. My grandfather—'_

"Alex?"

She looked up and saw the boy that had made her life hell last time they were at an airport together.

"What?"

"You're really going back? I thought you came here to stay."

She rolled her eyes. "Eli, I came for my shit. I came to get the rest to bring back to L.A."

"Everyone misses you, y'know."

"Whatever. I don't need them. Most of them are the assholes that ruined my life to begin with. They can all go suck my imaginary dick."

"Alex," he started, flipping his sandy brown hair out of his eyes, "You have so much left to do here."

She shook her head. "Why are you trying to stop me again? You were the one who told me that if I have a shot, to grab onto it with both hands, and go big time. So, I am. Why can't you just accept that?"

Eli sighed. "Because when you were gone, I realized that I missed you way more than I should have."

"So this is about you now?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Really? Because that's what it sounded like."

"I just—"

"I don't want you holding me back anymore. I have great friends, a great school, a future great job, and an incredible guy out there. I have everything I could ever ask for."

"But your friends aren't there!"

"I made new ones! I have a great life going out there and I don't want anyone screwing it up."

"You're so thick-headed!"

Alex clenched her teeth. "Why can't you ever let me be happy?"

"You're not hearing what I'm telling you!"

Alex shook her head and stared into his piercing blue eyes. "You're not hearing what_ I'm_ telling you. I'm telling you I've moved on. I've given up on my old life and started new. You need to get that through your fucking brain."

Eli set his jaw as Alex stood. "You're not going anywhere."

"You need to stop being selfish and let me enjoy my life. Stop holding me back."

Eli stood and grabbed her wrist. "I'm only holding you back because I love you."

She saw his eyes clouded with emotion, but ignored it as she yanked her wrist back. "You're a little too late. You should've been there when_ I_ told _you_ that a month ago." She watched his eyes swirl with unspoken words and emotion, but remembered that's what she'd looked like so many times and he hadn't cared.

He shook his head and chuckled. "You'll never get anywhere."

Alex dumped her trash in the trashcan and picked up her backpack. "I've gotten further than you. You think that I'll just come crawling back to you? When you see my name on a billboard or on TV, make sure my voice is in your head, telling you I made it further than you ever will."

Alex walked away, toward the terminal as the boy she once loved, the one she was once close to, stood in the center of the airport, holding onto memories that she'd let go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How blind is Logan? VERY! Gosh...and now it's time for...**

**Random Facts About Big Time Rush!**

Kendall: _Kendall admits to being self-conscious of his handwriting because he thinks it's bad._

James: _James got in a car accident when he was younger and had to be in a full body cast._

Carlos: _Once, a girl broke up with Carlos because she wanted him to be like Edward Cullen and he wasn't._

Logan: _Logan loves to sing in the shower._

**Please review! It would make me the happiest person ever!**

**—A «3**


	7. So Many Things That I Never Get To Say

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's another chapter and in my opinion, it SUCKS. I hate it. I'm also thinking about writing another story. It would be Jagan, based off of Inception because I just watched that movie and I loved it.**

**Big Time Thanks to all my reviewers:**

_SatineMarmalade _

_me_

_BadLuckGrl13 _

_Just Another Happy Ending _

_sammy-nick _

_Sonny13 _

_RettoPolka4Ever _

_BTR-FanficsReviewer_

**Onto the sucky chapter!**

* * *

><p>Logan woke up around noon to his phone buzzing on his nightstand. He groaned and rolled over, seeing that James's bed was already neatly made. He yawned and glanced at his phone, heart fluttering when he saw a voicemail left by Alex around nine. Logan smiled and practically jumped up, reaching for the cell.<p>

_'Hey, I know you're probably still sleeping, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm getting on the plane now and it's noon here, so I'll be home around two-ish. I'm on Continental and—NGH, sorry, I'm trying to put—my—fucking—bag, ugh, under the seat.' _Logan's breathing quickened at the sound of her groaning. He could hear her kicking the bag, making small grunting noises_. 'Oh-kay. I guess—ngh— I'll see you later. I'll call—mmph—you when I get off—ugh—the plane. Bye—ngh—Logan.'_

By the time the voicemail ended, Logan was panting, one hand snaked into his pajama bottoms. He lightly brushed his fingers over his length, gasping at the feather-light touch. He tightened his grip, head falling back against the headboard with a thump, as he slid his hand up and down his hard dick at a fast pace.

"Ohh, Alex," he moaned, mouth hanging open in pleasure. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, his phone falling out of his right hand only to clatter on his bedside table. He slid his hand up his bare chest, eagerly tweaking one nipple, making him moan. He replayed the sounds she made in his head, the groans sounding entirely too sexual for their meaning. Just the way his name rolled off of her tongue...

_"Ngh—Logan," Alex moaned, writhing around on the bed, clenching the sheets beneath her. She rolled her hips down, creating incredible friction between them. Logan moaned and delivered one more hard thrust before her muscles clenched tightly around his throbbing length—_

Logan's eyes flew open, ropes of white shooting across his chest. He stroked himself through the intensity, waves of ecstasy flooding his senses. "Fuck," he whispered, kicking his pants off all the way before racing into the bathroom in his half-soaked boxers. He shut the door quickly with his cleaner hand, spinning around and falling, startled to see his three best friends playing video games in the joined bedroom. He felt his face heat up at the sight of Kendall's raised eyebrows, Carlos's discomfort, and James's smirk.

"Looks like you were busy," Kendall commented, pointing to Logan's dirtied hand. The shorter brunette quickly hid his hand behind his back as Kendall laughed. "You might wanna clean that all up before you go pick up your girlfriend."

"Yeah," James agreed gesturing to Logan's messy chest. "With that huge load, you could get the poor girl pregnant just by hugging her!" Carlos cracked a smile and they all doubled over in laugher as a horrified Logan covered his chest, slamming the door and running the faucet, rinsing off his hand. He sighed, face flushed a bright red as he grabbed a towel and cleaned himself off. He stripped himself of his soiled underwear and wrapped a towel around his waist, walking beck into his bedroom and tossing the boxers in the laundry. He headed to his dresser and put on a fresh pair, making sure they were tight enough to not give him away if he heard any—uh, _unintentional noises_, at the airport. He slipped on a pair of jeans and a white button down, tying a gray tie around his neck and sliding a navy blue sweater with a burgundy collar over his head. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, slipping on a pair of sneakers before grabbing his phone and heading into the kitchen. He poured himself a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios and picked up his Trig homework off the counter. He took a bite of his cereal and tapped his pencil on the table, looking over the worksheet.

_'Okay, so X equals two square root of twenty-five. I can simplify the radical into two square root of five, square root of five, and they cancel each other out, leaving five, so X equals two square root of five.'_

Logan smiled to himself and scribbled down the answer on the sheet of paper, taking another bite of cereal.

_'Now, the hypotenuse equals fourteen X and the short leg is—'_

Logan practically jumped out of his skin when his phone vibrated in his back pocket. He fumbled around and finally got it, pressing the 'Answer' button.

"Hello?"

_'Hey, baby.'_

"Hey." Logan was shocked. "Alex?"

_'Yeah, I just got off the plane.'_

Logan glanced at his watch. "You're like an hour and a half early."

She lowered her voice. _'I told them I was getting married today and my wedding was at two because Eli was following me through the airport and—'_

Logan heard a lady in the background. _'Who's that?'_

_'My fiancé. He's picking me up to drive us to the venue,' Alex responded. 'Logan, she's the nice woman that sat next to me on the plane. She wants to meet you, honey. You're on your way, right?'_

Logan opened his mouth and nothing came out.

_'Honey?'_

"I'm on my way now with the limo...pumpkin?"

_'Bring my dress too, please. It's in my closet.'_

"I'll see you in a few."

_'Okay, I love you.'_

Logan's heart pounded. "I-I love you, too."

_'Bye, sweety.'_

She hung up and Logan groveled. _'She said he loved me. We're having a wedding.'_

His brain kicked back on and he panicked. "I need to wear a suit!"

He ran into his room and changed into a black suit with a silver tie, buttoning his jacket and walking back into the living room.

"Where are you going?" James asked, closing the fridge.

"I'm picking up Alex!" he yelled, looking for his phone.

Kendall scoffed. "Is the suit necessary?"

"I'll explain later! Where the hell is my phone?"

Carlos tossed it to him. "Here. It was on the table."

"Thanks!" Logan ran out the door, leaving the others to shake their heads.

He hailed a limo in the parking lot, directing the driver to the airport. They were about halfway there when Logan cursed himself. "Fuck, the dress!"

He told the driver to pull into the mall parking lot and he raced in, buying a white dress in a store called LVLX. He ran back to the limo and they raced off to the airport.

_'I hope I don't fuck this up,'_ he thought as they approached the airline. Logan spotted her and smiled, noticing how casual she looked in her sweatpants as she spoke to a blonde woman.

"Right here," he told the driver.

The limo stopped and Logan stepped out, smiling as Alex ran up to him. He embraced her and she whispered in his ear, "Act like a couple. She seems to be a little skeptical."

Logan nodded and she pulled away. "Hey, honey."

He cupped her cheek and connected their lips, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. She looped her arms around his neck, rubbing her thumb along the soft hairs on the back of his head.

Logan smiled and pulled away. "I missed you, babe."

Alex blushed and walked back over to where the blonde woman was, grabbing her suitcase. "I'm off to the wedding. It was nice meeting you."

The woman nodded and Logan called, "We have a half hour! Come on, sweetheart!"

Alex waved and ran to the limo and slid onto the leather seats, Logan following suit. He shut the door and burst into laughter, telling the driver to head back to the Palmwoods.

"That was awesome!" Logan said, smiling.

Alex nodded. "Sorry for the short notice, but it was—Hey, you look sharp."

Logan blushed. "Thanks."

He watched as she picked up the bag from the mall that was on the floor of the limo. "What's this?"

"The dress I bought—I mean, brought."

"You_ bought_ a dress?"

"You said you needed one."

Alex laughed at how cute Logan was. His cheeks were tinted pink and he was fiddling with his tie.

"Well, I said it for effect, but thanks for bringing it."

"You can keep it."

Alex smiled. "Really?"

He nodded.

"Thanks, Logan."

He shivered slightly at the way she said his name, reminding him of what happened that morning. Alex broke him out of his trance though, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"You zoned out there."

"Sorry. Anyway, what happened that made you think up the wedding plan?" Logan inquired.

She sighed. "Eli came to the airport. He tried to stop me again, told me he loved me."

Logan felt his stomach drop. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. He told me I'd never make it. So I told him that when he sees me on a billboard, to remember that I made it further than he ever will. Then I walked away."

"Wow." Logan looked up and tapped his chin, before looking back at Alex. "Is he always this persistent?"

Alex nodded. "Anyway, so I was walking to the gate and he followed me. He kept yelling for me to stop and that he loved me and that I needed to stay, so I ran. I-I asked for an earlier flight and they said they didn't have one, so I said I was getting married a-and a lady was like, 'You can have my ticket!' so we switched. The plane was boarding right then, so I got on before he could find me. I had to keep up the charade or everyone on the plane would think I'm an asshole. I just needed to get away from him."

Logan chuckled. "Sounds like you had a long day."

She groaned. "You have no idea."

They pulled into the Palmwoods parking lot and stepped out, making their way up to 2K. Alex threw her bag in the door and washed up, taking a shower before going over to 2J.

"—already told you! We didn't do anything!"

"Who didn't do anything?" Alex asked.

Logan spun around from talking to his friends on the couch and smiled sheepishly.

"Awkward," Carlos called from his spot on the tangerine cushions.

They all laughed and Logan scooted into his room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh-kay..."Alex moved over to the couch and plopped down next to Carlos.

"What's up?" he asked.

She stretched, putting her legs in his lap. "Whatever's not down."

He high-fived her. "Good one."

She smiled and her phone rang, making her stand. "It's my best friend. I gotta go."

She ran out the door and into her own apartment just as Logan walked out of his room in his sweater, the outfit he had on before the suit.

"Where'd she go?"

"Home," Kendall said.

"She got an important call," James mumbled from behind his mirror.

Logan sighed and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked.

"To the pool."

He stepped into the hallway and went to her door, pressing his ear against it.

_"—really like him. I just dont know if I'm ready for that. But now I love someone else. Someone better. I mean he's a great and all, but he isn't good enough."_

Logan sighed. She was in love with someone else. He needed to move on. He needed to talk to Camille. He walked downstairs and toward the pool in search of the girl. If only Logan would've stayed a bit longer, he may have been able to find out what he wanted to.

_"He's a great friend, but I need someone who can be more than that. I need Logan. I love Logan, Kaylyn. He's incredible."_

"Camille!"

The brunette looked up from her magazine on a lounger by the pool. "Hmm?"

"Did you want to go to the movies tonight? We can catch on in an hour. There's one playing at six."

She smiled. "Sure. Lemme go get changed."

He nodded and watched her walk into the lobby, toward the elevators. Logan smiled as he headed into the lobby also, sitting on one of the couches. He had a date tonight.

"Logan!"

He turned to see Alex walking toward him. "Yeah?"

"Remember what I told you when I called last night? That I loved a guy?"

Logan nodded.

"What was your advice on that?"

Logan struggled to remember. "Uh..._oh_! If you really love him, make some plans. Ask him on a date and then go up to him, grab his face with both hands, and kiss him big time."

Alex smiled, heart racing. "Thanks, Logan. So...I was wondering—"

"Logan, let's go!"

Alex turned to see a brunette named..._Camille?_ She wasn't sure, for she'd only seen her at school. Logan stood an grabbed Camille's hand.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked politely.

"Movies. Maybe dinner, if I'm lucky," Camille responded.

Alex put on a smile trying to mask how badly her heart ached and hoped no one could see through it. "I hope you have fun."

Camille eagerly nodded dragging Logan out the door. He looked back and could've sworn he saw a look of pain on her face as he left the lobby.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it! It sucked, but oh well. Also, if you like my idea for a Jagan, feel free to PM me with any titles you think would fit it. I have a loose interpretation of what I want it to be like and I'm going to form my preface tonight.**

**Love you all and please review. I really need them.**

—A «3


	8. The Kind Of Love That You Deserve

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys! I had such bad writer's block all through this chapter! I hope it turned out okay!**

**Big Time Thanks to all of my reviewers:**

_Just Another Happy Ending_

_Jenelle_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

_gleechild_

_CharlieDaine345_

_sammy-nick_

_xobeautifulsoul_

_santa-does-exist_

_JuliaBearr_

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Alex sat in the lobby for the rest of the night, not only because she was waiting for Logan, but because she was still temporarily paralyzed from the heartbreak she'd just received. She sat on the chair and faced the front desk, watching Bitters walk over with an unreadable expression on his face.<p>

"Shouldn't you be with the hockey heads?" he asked.

She sighed and shook her head. "I think I just got rejected."

Bitters actually looked sympathetic. "Which one?"

"Logan."

He took a deep breath. "He was practicing asking someone out on Camille yesterday. James was helping him. I think he's the one you should talk to."

Alex looked up at the manager and smiled. "Thanks."

He nodded and walked back behind his desk. "Better get going. No loitering in the lobby after ten. Oh, look at the time," he glanced at his watch, "_ten o'one_."

Alex rolled her eyes and made her way up to 2J, hesitating to knock on the door. '_What do I say? "Logan's gone, here I am!" No!'_

She got lost in thought and didn't notice the door open, James looking surprised. He watched her for a moment before leaning on the door frame, waiting for her to notice his presence. When she finally did, James smiled warmly and she just stared at him, making him more worried than happy to see her.

"What's up?"

He let her inside and she slumped on the orange couch, letting out a heavy sigh. He sat next to her and looked at her knitted eyebrows and concentrated expression. She was looking all around the floor, her goal seeming to be memorizing the wood.

"Alex?"

She snapped her head toward him and gave a small smile before shifting her gaze back down. "Hmm?"

"You seem a little...odd. Is everything okay?"

She sighed again, getting the urge to just nod, but she knew she couldn't. She wanted to shake James's shoulders and scream _no_, that everything was fucked up, that God had smited her and she was better off dead, but she just sighed.

She looked at him and James knew. He could tell by the emotion that swirled in her brown eyes that she was _NOT_ okay and that Logan had something to do with this. "What did he do?"

"He's on a date with Camille. I was on the phone with Kaylyn and I told her that I thought I loved him and she said to go get him. So I walked downstairs, asked Logan what to do if I love someone, and just as I was about to make my move, Camille walks down and they leave. I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

James set his jaw. "He doesn't."

Alex stuck her lower lip out. "I just wanted to kiss him again. Just..." She was pulled into a hug and wrapped her arms around the taller's neck. "He's always been oblivious to love," James said comfortingly.

She nodded and pulled out of the hug, gazing up at James. She studied his features, his sparkling hazel eyes, flawless skin, perfect lips, moving closer under her gaze. She leaned into him and closed her eyes, pressing their lips together slowly and softly. He tasted of strawberries from the empty smoothie cup on the table and of the vanilla chapstick he used.

It was James who cut it short, staring with wide eyes, as he looked past her. She turned and her heartbeat raced, fear and adrenaline running through her veins. She got a sickening feeling when her eyes landed on Logan, a shocked and hurt look taking over his features. The car keys were on the floor along with a grocery bag full of food, it's contents spilling out onto the wood.

Alex looked back at James and shook her head. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

She got up and pushed past Logan to race out the door, her feet taking her to her apartment next door.

Logan was so confused. Alex_ kissed_ James. He saw it with his own eyes. So it was James that she was in love with. That explains everything.

He bent down to pick up the paper bag and the keys that deliberately fell from his hands in utter shock when he opened the door.

"Logan—"

"Save it, James. She loves you, y'know. She's been asking me for advice lately," the shorter boy replied.

James was desperately trying to explain. "No, Logan, you don't understand—"

"It doesn't matter anyway. She doesn't like me how I like her. I've moved on. You have your chance, I have Camille.

"Logan, you're all wrong about—did you say _Camille_?"

He nodded. "I took her out to dinner and a movie a couple hours ago."

James facepalmed. "You are so fucking _blind_."

He headed into his room and closed the door, and locking it so Logan couldn't get in.

Logan tried to assemble and rearrange James's words, somehow trying to figure out the meaning behind them. He made his way to their room and jiggled the handle, finding it locked. He sighed, and knew they had to be at the studio early the next day so he'd better get some sleep. He mentally cursed James and took a deep breath, heading out of the apartment and going over to Alex's to knock on the door.

"Please be home, please be home, please be home," he whispered.

The door swung open to reveal Alex in her pajamas, a toothbrush in her mouth. He saw her eyes cloud with emotion as she stepped aside to let him in.

Alex headed back to the bathroom after closing the door, finishing brushing her teeth and gazing into the mirror. "You can do this. Just grab his face and kiss him. You can do it."

Alex calmed her nerves before heading back out to see Logan sitting tensely on the couch.

"How can I help you?"

He looked up and blushed. "I hate to be a burden, but could I possibly stay here for the night? James locked me out of our room."

Alex thought for a moment before sighing and nodding. "Knock yourself out."

He smiled and thanked her, walking into the guest room an leaving her to herself.

She walked over to the mirror on the wall and looked at her reflection.

"You chickened out. You had a chance and you blew it. He was sitting _right there_."

Logan peered around the corner to see Alex leaning against the mirror talking to herself. She seemed a little off, not her usual self as she stood there, her forearms resting on the glass.

"You need to tell him. He's in your house, _go tell him_. Have faith."

She moved off of the wall and Logan panicked, hastily running back into his room and shutting the door. He stripped down to his boxers and looked around for his pajamas, mentally cursing himself for not begging James to let him in. He grabbed his jeans and started to tug them on when he got a knock at the door.

"Logan? Can I..._talk_, to you?"

He tossed his pants on his bed and made his way to the door, opening it to reveal Alex. He watched her take in his appearance and then her sorrow-filled expression return as she looked into his eyes.

"Hey, um, I know you have a girlfriend, and I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I'm taking your advice and showing that guy that I love him."

She grabbed his face and crashed their lips together forcefully. It was sloppy and messy and teeth-clashing, but all her emotion and heart was poured into it. She felt her heart drop when she realized he wasn't kissing back. She pulled away and avoided his eyes, studying the flooring beneath her feet.

"Oh...kay. That proves everything." She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and gave a curt nod. "Good night."

She walked away and Logan realized what he'd just done. "Alex, wait! I—"

He heard her bedroom door slam shut and he sighed, turning to sit on the edge of his bed. He traced his lips with his finger and longed to have the feeling of her lips against his again, but he blew it.

He sighed and shook his head, disappointed in himself. He was supposed to be the smart one, so how could he have been so stupid?

Logan walked out of his room and down the hall, stopping in front of her door. He could hear faint talking so he listened in.

_"I know, he probably hates me now because he has a girlfriend and I took his advice a-and I'm so stupid for thinking we had something! I just want to run away and never come back."_

Logan felt guilt nagging at his heart, his chest suddenly feeling heavy and clouded.

_"I have nowhere to go, Kaylyn. I have to stay. I can't go back because I'll have Eli fucking up my life even more, but I don't want to stay here because I just can't see him, I just can't. I think I'll look for some other apartments tomorrow."_

"God, I fucked up big time," Logan whispered, thoroughly disgusted with himself.

_"I wish I could, I really do, but I just can't be—no, you _don't_ understand! You have no idea! You're all lovey-dovey with what's-his-face and I have no boyfriend! You have _no_ idea what I'm going through and—hold on."_

Logan stood back and knew he didn't have to knock again. Butterflies swirled in his stomach when he heard the knob turning, that feeling of guilt and disgust bubbling up again. The door swung open and Alex frowned, eyes red from crying.

"Oh, hi Logan." She sounded weak, her voice cracking as if someone just tore her heart out. She brought her phone to her ear. "I'll call you back later." She hung up and wiped a stray tear from her face.

The guilt came back. "H-Hi."

She sniffled and stared at the floor, avoiding looking at his face or bare chest. "Whatcha need?"

"I just—you see, I—well, the thing is—me and the—ugh, God, I'm an idiot."

Alex gave a small chuckle and Logan facepalmed, completely screwing up again.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier," she said, "and I hope I didn't mess up you and your girlfriend's relationship."

He didn't miss the way she choked on 'girlfriend'.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Logan murmured, looking at the peace sign on her shirt. He glanced down at the pink wristband she was wearing, one of the scented ones from Pop Tiger Magazine. It was Justin Bieber's new perfume, _Someday_, and Logan loved the way it smelled on her. The paper said something, but he couldn't see it, so he did the next best thing.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as Logan grabbed her hand and twisted the wristband.

"Someday we will be together," he whispered, looking up at her. Her brown eyes glistened with emotion as Logan brought her wrist to his nose and smelled the perfume. "I hope that someday is today," he said, kissing the back of her hand. Alex sniffled and Logan dropped her hand and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her in a warm embrace.

"I hate you so much, Logan, you know that right?" Alex asked, a hint of playfulness in her voice as she cried into Logan's chest.

"I know, I deserve it too," he replied, his left arm around her waist. He picked up his right hand and laced his fingers in her hair, palm resting above her ear as his thumb stroked the side of her face. "I'm so sorry. I blew it."

Alex nodded into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her warm palm on the back of it before threading her fingertips in the dark baby hairs in the nape. "For someone so smart, you're an idiot."

Logan sighed and she unburied her face from his chest. He wiped her tears away with his thumb and smiled his dimpled smile. "But I'm _your_ idiot."

"I guess so."

She glanced down at his lips, his perfect lips, and back up at his flawless face, giving a side smile before he pulled her closer. Alex rested their foreheads together and lightly brushed her lips against his, glancing at his chocolate eyes and smiling again, hoping he'd get the hint.

Logan watched her, mezmerized by the sexy look on her face and nearly melted when she messed with the hair on the nape of his neck again.

"Alex, what is love?" he whispered, rubbing her cheek.

She smiled and looked down before staring Logan's in the eyes. "It's that feeling you get with that one person, like you're the only two people in the world. Love is when you get butterflies every time you look at that person, when you first meet them and even when you're fifty years married. They make you feel unstoppable, and you know, when you look at them, that they're the only one you'll ever need."

Logan smiled brightly and couldn't help but notice the way her eyes glistened with pure emotion and passion when she spoke, and he knew that those words came straight from her heart and her soul, that no one could ever feed her that on a cue card. He knew that she just described exactly what _he_ was feeling at the moment.

"And what is love to you?" Alex asked.

"It's what I feel every time I see you. I know when I look at your gorgeous eyes and your perfect lips and incredible personality that you're the person I've been looking for. You're that person that years from now, I see myself with. And when I have kids of my own and they ask me who my first love was, I don't want to get out my old photo album. I want to point across the room and say, '_Her_.'"

Alex smiled and gave a small chuckle. "You are a hopeless romantic."

Logan raised an eyebrow and walked forward, pressing her against the wall before he reached behind her and picked her up by the backs of her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles, hand firmly on the back of Logan's neck.

"Yes, yes I am," Logan said, leaning forward and gently pressing their lips together as he carried her into her room and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done! They're finally together! YAY! **

**HERE'S SOME RANDOM FACTS.**

Kendall says he loves when a girl just wears a ponytail, sweatpants, and no makeup.

James looks for a girl with an outgoing personality, a passion of her own, and preferably low maintenance.

Carlos's most embarrassing moment on BTR's set was when he came out of his trailer with his pants on backwards.

Logan says he loves the movie _Titanic._

**Please review! I love them all! Nd check out my new Jagan called **_How To Love!_

—A «3


	9. I Love You, Just The Way You're Made

**A/N: I know I haven't updated this in **_**FOREVER**_**, but I'm blaming school and writer's block. I have run out of ideas for this story. It's official. But, I would like to thank everyone who's stuck with me this entire time and waited anticipatingly for this chapter.**

**ANYHOO, I met Big Time Rush on the eighteenth of November. They're even sweeter in person thatn they appear. I had them sign my drawing and Kendall wanted to keep it. Unfortunately, he was the last one in to sign so I begrudgingly told him it was for him to sign and I felt **_**SO FUCKING AWFUL**_**. So, I made them all their own drawings from the Elevate shoot.**

**Big Time Thanks to all my reviewers:**

_BigTimeFan50_

_RettoPolka4Ever_

_Jenelle_

_Amanda_

_Starlightshines15_

_sammy-nick_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

**And you all can thank **_RettoPolka4Ever _**for pushing me to get this written and not leave you hanging!**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

><p>Alex laid in bed, Logan's arm around her waist, and couldn't help but feel a small pang of regret. No matter how much of a dick he was, Eli would always have a place in her heart. She started picturing his cerulean eyes and his light brown hair, her heart cracking a little. A tear rolled down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away, pushing Eli out of her mind, only focusing on the tousled brown locks in front of her. His skin glowed in the beams of moonlight that glinted through the window, his serene face seeming to sparkle. The plum comforter rested halfway on his shoulder, showing his bulging bicep as his arm clamped around her body. He was beautiful, and true of heart. Maybe it was time to move on.<p>

His arm pulled her around and she was laying on his chest, the soft fabric of his boxers against her leg. A smile spread across her face and she curled up against him, his heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

—

She woke up to her phone buzzing, the clock reading eleven twenty-one*. _(I MADE A PUN.) _She felt around for it and her vision didn't clear enough to see who it was.

"Hello?" she whispered.

_"Alex?"_

She took a deep breath. "What do you want?"

_"I can't say hi?"_

Alex shook her head. "This won't turn out well. I'm hanging up."

_"Wait! Hear me out."_

"No, fuck you. You ruined me, you bastard. I don't care if you love me, I loved you and you fucked me over. I have a boyfriend. And he's way better than you ever will be."

_"Already sleeping around?"_

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "What?"

He clicked his tongue. _"I always knew you'd end up as some ugly cheap slut."_

"I'm not sleeping around, asshole. He's my—"

_"Damn, you always have a comeback, don't you?"_

Alex sighed. "Since when are you so fucking bipolar? I thought you were my best friend."

_"Yeah. Was," _she didn't have to see him to know he was shaking his head, _"but that was before I found out that you're forced to sleep around because you can't find someone that truly likes you for who you are. I could've given you that."_

"Eli—"

_"Now you're some dirty whore. Bravo."_

She bit back tears. "I'm not sorry I moved. I'm glad I could bring out the true you. And I don't need your approval anymore. This 'cheap slut' found someone way better than she could've imagined. So, if you have nothing good to say, fuck off."

The phone clicked as she hung up, mind whirring. A warm bicep wrapped around her and pulled her backward into a bare chest. Logan buried his nose in her neck, nuzzling the soft skin and planting a small kiss there.

"Good morning, gorgeous."

It was the small things like that that usually made her day, but unfortunately, today wasn't one of those.

"Morning, Logie."

She craned her neck and smiled, capturing the brunette's lips for a couple seconds before relishing the warmth of his body. She sighed and rolled over, curling into him and burying her face against is pectoral.

"Something's wrong," Logan whispered, "that you need to talk about."

She sighed again, shakily, hoping he wouldn't feel her tears on his skin.

But Logan did, and he just pulled her closer. He could hear her whispered conversation on the phone and knew it had something to do with Eli.

"Babe, you can't keep this bottled up. You have to—"

"He has to be bipolar. I thought he was my best friend," Logan's hand moved to her hair as he stroked it comfortingly.

"He loved me, and—I don't know—maybe it's because he's _angry_. Maybe _that's_ why he says what he does."

Logan clenched his jaw. "What'd he say?"

Alex buried her face into him more. "That I was a_ mmmmph_."

"Alex."

Logan waited for her reply.

She turned to face him, eyes pink and cheeks tear-stained. "He thinks I'm sleeping around. He doesn't think I'll ever find anyone that loves me for who I am. He told me that I'm some cheap whore."

Her chest heaved as she took a deep breath, followed by a choked sob. Logan felt awful, like he couldn't help at all. But when Alex's little hand clutched his arm as she practically held onto him for dear life, he knew he had to do something.

—

When Gustavo called them into the studio, Alex stayed home, telling Logan she'd go get some groceries. He watched her walk out of the house in an oversized tee and sweatpants, looking more tired than usual.

He furrowed his brows and sighed, unable to look out the window because James and Kendall had smushed him in the middle seat of the limousine. The other three boys chattered around him while he tuned them out, just hoping for some peace and quiet, which he knew was highly unlikely.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when an elbow collided with his ribs.

"Hey, buddy," He turned to Kendall with a less-than-amused face on. The blonde's smile faltered a little, "w-what's got you so serious?"

Logan shook his head. "Alex's so-called _best friend. _He's a total dick. And now she's all mopey and frankly, I'm worried about her. I miss when she was herself."

"I saw her walking out today in a huge shirt and, what looked like, _your _sweats," chimed Carlos, "_Not_ a good look for her."

Logan pointed a finger at the Latino. "You _will not _say a word to her about this. You're too honest. It'll make her more upset."

Carlos took in Logan's appearance. "You slept with her last night, didn't you?" The Latino waved his hand in front of his face and took a deep breath. "I'm getting her perfume and your hair is a disaster."

"_That's_ what I'm talking about."

"Oh..." Carlos looked down in embarrassment.

James shrugged. "Write a song for her or something. Then we could put that on our next album."

Logan seemed to contemplate it. "One problem: I don't know how to write a song!"

"We wrote one before," Kendall reasoned.

Logan glared at him. "That was enough foil helmets and hair extensions for me."

"Well, you're the genius," said James, "you'll think of something."

The three boys exited the limo and Logan was shocked because he hadn't realized they'd arrived. He crawled out and ran to the driver's window. "Hi, um, could you possibly go up to the market and take my girlfriend back to the Palmwoods? I'm sure she walked and she's feeling a bit down because of—"

"What's the name?"

Logan smiled. "Hammond. And thanks."

The driver tipped his hat and sped off while Logan raced into the studio just in time to see Gustavo dragging the others into his office.

"Dogs, we need to talk about the album."

They all started talking over each other, something along the lines of, _"But we worked so hard and it has to be released or else the toys will destroy us all."_

They all looked at Carlos who smiled sheepishly before Gustavo rolled his eyes. "We're like, three songs short."

The boys groaned and Kelly elbowed Gustavo in the arm.

"We want you to write them."

The boys jumped in excitement, but were stopped by Kelly. "No repeats of last time. No fighting, no competition, no foil helmets or hair extensions. Got it?"

They eagerly nodded and went to the recording booth to finish up recording their latest song.

—

It was around nine that night when Logan stood outside Alex's door holding a bouquet of dahlias. He'd gone home at five and sat in his apartment writing a song. Four hours it took, and was he proud of it. It was definitely a good thing Kendall had taught him the guitar basics because he only needed those to play his song.

The guitar strap was wrapped around his body and he knocked on the door, only waiting a minute before the door swung open. She looked the same as this morning, but her face seemed to light up a bit just seeing Logan.

He presented her with flowers and she smiled and took them, planting a small kiss on Logan's cheek. He watched her, noticing how she sat on the couch and curled up, as if she was hiding her body. She really didn't look well, and it was really worrying Logan.

The apartment was dark, except for the glow of the television set, Titanic playing dimly on the screen.

"I can't believe you got the limo to come pick me up." Logan smiled, watching her eyes never leave the television in front of her. "It was...nice, not having to walk home with groceries for a change."

"I figured you needed a pick-me-up."

The corners of her lips upturned a bit, before relaxing back to the emotionless face that Logan saw when she first opened the door.

Logan cleared his throat. "I have something for you."

She looked up at Logan, daintily sipping the tea in the mug in her hands. She set it down on the table and motioned for Logan to sit. Her big brown eyes lost the glow that Logan had seen the night before, her chestnut locks looking a bit lackluster.

"I know you don't want to hear about what happened this morning," Logan saw her cringe a bit, "_but _I wrote a song today and we're putting it on the album. It's dedicated to you."

She blinked, the corners of her lips turning up a little as Logan sat on the dull couch and played the first couple chords of his song.

"I don't know why you always get so insecure. I wish you could see what I see, when you're looking in the mirror. And why don't you believe me when I say, that to me you get more beautiful everyday? When you're looking in the magazines, and thinking that you'll never measure up, you're wrong."

He looked up at Alex, staring straight into her swirling brown eyes.

"'Cause you're my cover, cover girl, I think you're a superstar, yeah you are, why don't you know? Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts. It's what's underneath your skin, the beauty that shines within. You're the only one that rocks my world, my cover girl. Oh whoa, my cover girl."

He saw how she shifted slightly, hands buried in her lap as they clutched the blanket around her.

"You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day, somehow you always see the dark side when everything's okay. And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape, whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made. And when you're looking in the magazines and thinking that you're just not good enough, you're so wrong, baby."

He scooted closer to her and continued to strum on his guitar—Kendall's guitar rather.

"'Cause you're my cover, cover girl, I think you're a superstar, yeah you are, why don't you know? Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts. It's what's underneath your skin, the beauty that shines within. You're the only one that rocks my world, my cover girl. Whoa, my cover girl."

Logan looked up and saw a tear slide down her face, her gaze never leaving his as he kept playing.

"You've got a heart of gold, a perfect original, wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while. And when I see that face, I'd try a thousand ways, I would do anything to make you smile."

Logan looked up and crossed his eyes, sticking his tongue out, watching Alex's face light up in a smile as her laugh filled his ears. Smiling himself, Logan strummed and sang.

"'Cause you're my cover, cover girl, I think you're a superstar, yeah you are, why don't you know? Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts. It's what's underneath your skin, the beauty that shines within. You're the only one that rocks my world, my cover girl. Whoa, my cover girl, whoa, my cover girl."

Alex looked up at Logan and met his gaze, his melodious voice ringing out the last phrase. "My cover girl."

He took off the guitar and set it down, awkwardly sitting on the couch while Alex stared at him, "So,.."

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. You really wrote that..._for me_?"

Logan's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as he slowly nodded. "You were just feeling so down and I wanted you to know that that's what makes you beautiful. I know if it was overboard and—"

Logan wrapped his arms around her frame as she clutched his shirt, the gray fabric of his cardigan becoming wrinkled.

"Thank you so much," she whispered, "I almost forgot what you saw in me. You pretty much made me love you even more."

Logan's heart leapt out of his chest. _Love_, she _loves _him.

Logan nuzzled his nose into her hair and placed a kiss to her head. "I just want you to know that you're not alone. I'll be there to hold you. I'll stay till it's over, because you have me. You're not alone anymore."

"You're incredible. Don't ever leave."

"I'll be right here, every minute. And this time, it's no different. You're what matters most."

Alex smiled and pulled her blanket over herself and Logan as they cuddled into each other, watching the rest of the movie.

It was small things like that that made her day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finished! Lemme know what you think by clicking that little REVIEW button down there! **

**Check out my blog: **_allforloganbtr[dot]tumblr[dot]com_

**Check out my deviantart if you wanna see my drawings of the boys: **_allforloganbtr[dot]deviantart[dot]com_

**If you ahve any suggestions on the storyline to help me keep this going, please feel free to PM me or leave them in a review. They're much appreciated!**

**Until next time. Please review guys!**

—A «3


End file.
